Mistakes
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: While attempting to obtain immortality, Voldemort accidently releases Dan Phantom. Will they be able to stop him? Or is the wizarding world doomed?
1. Awakening

Okay, all things considered, I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but I can't help myself. This is one I really want to write. My apologies to DP fans, but this will take place mainly in the Harry Potter world. Basically, this takes place about two years after "The Ultimate Enemy". It should be an interesting story. Don't worry, no OC's this time around.

June 1997:

Voldemort had finally arrived. It took him almost two months for the spell to be a success, but he was finally in the spirit world. From the books he had read about it, this would be the place where he could finally achieve immortality.

_At least I had the sense not to bring my bumbling fools known as servants with me. _Voldemort thought to himself, but even he was shocked by the size of the ghost world. It was mainly green in color, with violet and pink poking out here and there.

He noticed that most of the ghosts avoided him. Why wouldn't they? He was Lord Voldemort, greatest wizard of all time. He had red eyes, snake-like pupils, near-unlimited power, and infinite knowledge. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure where to look. Surely they had a library of some kind. Voldemort smirked to himself; he knew some of these creatures has intelligence and surely some… persuading would convince them to give him what he wanted.

Suddenly, he was wrapped up in a net coming from a ghost in a battle suit. He grinned widely, was about 8 feet tall, had red eyes and green hair; Voldemort could almost sense the malevolence inside him. Ordinarily, he would try and recruit him, but he had other things to deal with just now.

"Well, well, the famous Lord Voldemort." said the ghost. "You will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Who are you?" exclaimed Voldemort. "I demand that you answer!"

"I am Skulker, greatest hunter of the ghost zone." he replied. "I've been interested in you, ever since that ghost child became too powerful for me to hunt."

"Ghost child?" Voldemort wanted to keep him talking so he could plan his escape and maybe learn something useful while he was at it. This ghost was highly skilled when it came to technological matters, but all he had to do was keep him talking; it was an unfortunate weakness of many, including young Malfoy. He had punished him dearly for that, but eventually decided not to dispose of him. The boy had potential yet.

"You do not know of the boy, Phantom? He is no ordinary ghost, nor a full one. His powers grow with each passing day. It is rumored that he even possesses immortality."

"Immortality?" Voldemort repeated, intending to hear every word.

"You see, prey, he does not belong fully on either plane. It gives him an advantage, as there is no set limit to his power. He is my one blank mark on my record, but someday, that will change?"

"Interesting, very interesting. Would you consider working for me?"

"I am under the payroll of the ghost Plasmius. I will not accept your offer, Lord Voldemort."

"Surely you and I can work out a deal, Skulker. I can offer you at least 10,000 Galleons if you work for me."

"Galleons? What are you referring to, prey?"

"You are a muggle, I see. In that case, this conversation is over, so prepare to face your destruction! _Reducto!" _The spell tore the net apart and he prepared for battle.

He decided to test his skills first. He fired minor dark spells, but they had little effect on him, and half of him he simply fazed through. Voldemort knew this was going to be entertaining. He fired stronger spells, and this time, they had some effect.

But Skulker was not a hunter for nothing. He fired his weapons, Voldemort putting up a shield to block them. "Impressive, Voldemort." He stated. "This will be a worthy hunt." Unfortunately, Voldemort's power surpassed his and his suit was torn apart. Without it, he was a tiny ghost no more than 6 inches tall.

"As amusing as this is, I'm afraid the game must end." said Voldemort. "Kedavra spectra!" The ghost shattered into a thousand pieces. It wasn't permanent but the ghost would be out of his way for a very long time. Voldemort pondered on what he had said. Ghost child? Immortality? He considered the thought but soon abolished it. It was not worth it to try and recruit the one he mentioned, not to mention he could be a threat to his power.

After an hour of wandering, and fighting a couple more ghosts, Voldemort came by a library. Considering the fact that he could find the necessary information, he decided to enter, wand at the ready. However, there seemed to be no sign of anyone and it was obvious to him that a fight had happened there previously.

_Just as well. _Voldemort said to himself. _It would not bode well to drain my energy in a place where I cannot quickly recover it. _He looked at the various sections, from History to Geography.

Finally, he found a book that was titled: "Legends of the ghost zone". It was a very interesting read, he had to admit. It talked about the Crown of Fire and the Ring of rage. Putting that in the back of his mind for further observation, he continued to skim through the book. Eventually, it paid off.

"That's the third group of death eaters we've caught this month." said Nyphondora Tonks, her hair turning from pink to blue. She was a metamorphous and capable of such stunts. She was in her mid-20's, had blue eyes and was about 5'8 tall. (Sorry if this isn't completely accurate; I'm too lazy to check the books.) "Even so, we haven't heard about you-know-who for a long time."

"He's planning something, lassie, you can count on that." said Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. He was an experienced auror in his 60's and has many scars from the first war. The most obvious were the magical eye and fake leg, which was basically a wooden stick. "These are inexperienced and green death eaters. Voldemort's making another attempt at immortality."

"Unfortunately, we don't know what Voldemort plans to do." said Remus Lupin, a man in his late 30's with Grey Hair. He had been a werewolf since he was 5 and thus aged far quicker than usual. Despite his passive streak, there was an innate fighter inside him, as in all the Order members. His nickname was Moony in school because of his condition. "Trelawney spoke a new prophecy last week in her quarters."

"Don't pay any attention to that batty old woman." said Moody. "As far as I'm concerned, she's nothing more than a fraud."

"She did predict that Harry would be the one to stop You-Know-Who." Tonks added.

"Call him Voldemort, Missy!" Moody yelled and she jumped. "Well, I may as well humor you, Lupin. What did this 'prophecy' say?"

" '_The dark lord will release an evil from a forgotten time.' _" Remus recited. " '_He is the ultimate darkness, the most powerful being to exist. The Magical world will fall to his might, and no magic will destroy him. Yet there is one hope. The One who he could have become will be the hero to defeat this monster. But he will need the aid of the one who bears the mark and the help of the ones he detests. If he does not succeed, the world of magic will cease to exist and we will all fall before his might.'" _

"That sounds very foreboding indeed." Tonks stated. "Are you sure this will come true?"

"I've no doubt of it." Remus replied. "If this happens to be true, we may be facing the greatest crisis in our history."

"Don't give her any credit." said Moody. "We all know she's a fraud and makes things up that appears to be true."

Even so, there was a small doubt in his mind.

_Many ghosts have tried to achieve ultimate power and failed. The Crown and Ring offer great strength, but often drive the wielder mad, or worse yet, destroy its essence. Only the ghost king Pariah Dark have been capable of surviving its energy, and even he was driven mad. _

_However, there is one other that ghosts and humans alike have tried. Rumor has it that a method of achieving power can be found in the Oracle Tower where the time Guardian Clockwork is said to reside. Even so, the power has great risk and no ghost or human have yet managed to obtain it. _

_Some scholars suggest that the rumor of power is a hoax, designed by Clockwork to lead dark beings to their doom. It is true that few who go there ever return, though an unknown ghost had managed to survive. _

Voldemort decided that he had read enough. Despite the risks, he knew that it would be advantageous to him. If it was a hoax, he could always find another method. Besides, whoever guarded the tower could not possibly match Lord Voldemort.

He went off in search of it, bringing a map. Within about 20 minutes he found it, fortunately not interrupted by any interfering spirits. Even to him, the place was strange. There were clocks and gears all around the tower and a sphere with green swirls around it.

Voldemort began to wonder if it was indeed a hoax. However, something managed to catch his attention. There was a silver sphere in the center of the tower and he did not know what was inside it. One thing he was certain of, though: Whatever it contained held a lot of energy, so much that even a third-year could sense.

_I wonder what this power is. _Thought Voldemort. _I can use this to my advantage. But the seal is strong, so how do I break through it?_

He used a shattering spell to no effect. Voldemort launched several dark curses, none of them even denting the sphere. He knew that he would have to come up with some kind of plan, and he was still watching for the Guardian that supposedly destroyed any being that came to this tower.

_I'll have to concentrate on a smaller area. _he thought. _If I send all my energy in one precise spot, I might be able to break it. _

He looked around for a vulnerable spot, but there was no dent, no crack, not even the slightest sign of a weakness. Voldemort launched spells specifically made to destroy ectoplasm. This time, it had a little effect, but all the spells did was rumble the sphere slightly. Voldemort paced around, racking his brain for a spell powerful enough to break that thing.

_"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort chanted, firing two killing curses at the heart of the sphere. He might as well have thrown pebbles for all the good the curses did. "Diffindo!" The sphere didn't even move.

"So it's the infamous lord Voldemort." said a voice and he immediately raised his wand. He saw a ghost holding a staff with a clock on top of it. He had red eyes and was a young man with a grandfather clock for a chest. Anything else wouldn't even begin to describe him. "It was only a matter of time before you decided to arrive. I assume you've come for immortality? Yes, the secret is here, but you will never obtain it!"

"You will give the secret to me! Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, but Clockwork dodged with superhuman speed. It seemed as it all his efforts were futile. Finally, Voldemort fired another spell, forced him to move left, where a more powerful one was waiting for him. Clockwork was forced back and Voldemort took advantage. Again, however, he dodged with amazing speed.

"You cannot win, Voldemort." said Clockwork calmly. "It was foolish of you to come here. Many others have desired the same thing you do and all have met their doom. Will you join them?"

"I am no ordinary ghost or wizard!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I am Lord Voldemort, most feared wizard in existence! I will rule these worlds!"

"You think so, Tom?" and Voldemort burned in hatred of Clockwork calling him by his birth name. "Immortality is a curse, not a blessing. Very well, let's see what you can do."

The battle continued, with Voldemort being almost unable to touch him. He decided to try the most powerful anti-ghost spell in existence and made sure the timing was just right. "_Spectre abolesco maximus!" _Yet again, Clockwork dodged the spell and it hit the silver sphere. It started rumbling and even Clockwork looked afraid.

It slowly started to crack. Finally, after almost a minute, it shattered, revealing a figure. It was mainly black and white with red eyes, a black cape, powerful muscles, fanged teeth, a white goatee, and a black D on his chest. He laughed evilly and looked at his two next victims.

"What have you done, you fool?" Clockwork demanded. "You have just released the greater danger to all worlds!"

"I don't care how powerful he is; I am superior!" Voldemort boasted. "Creature, who are you? I demand that you speak!" The being merely raised an eyebrow. "I, Lord Voldemort, sole heir of Slytherin, demand that you tell me your name!"

He fired a green ecto-blast, sending Voldemort to the ground. "Very well, you wish to know my name?" The figure stated. "I go by many: The Ultimate enemy, Dan Phantom, Phantom, scumbag, Dark Danny, the list goes on. The one I prefer, however, is Dan. I refuse to call myself anything relating to my cheese-head arch-enemy."

"You will not escape this tower." Clockwork declared firmly. "Time out!"

"Please, that won't work on me." Dan replied. "I am too powerful for your pathetic tricks, not to mention I exist outside of time." Clockwork reversed the effect. "Aren't you supposed to know everything, Clockwork?"

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Voldemort.

"He was once the terror of the world, not an ounce of humanity still existent." Explained Clockwork. "His future was prevented, but now that your foolishness has released, we'll be lucky if we still exist."

"How touching." Dan grinned. "This will be an interesting fight."

Clockwork and Voldemort fired their attacks at him, to which he simply put up a shield, yawning. He returned with eye blasts and ectoplasmic lightning, hitting Voldemort, smoke coming out of his chest. "Crucio!" He yelled. Dan didn't even bat an eye.

"Don't tell me that's all you're capable of?" asked Dan, punching Clockwork aside. He multiplied into 8 and surrounded the duo. He concentrated most of his shots on Clockwork, occasionally firing at Voldemort. Clockwork tried to block them but it was too much. He fell to the ground and Voldemort decided to try one last thing.

"_Spectre abolesco maximus!" _Voldemort shouted, hitting Dan right in the chest. Instead of destroying the ghost, as he hoped, he merely fell to the ground. It didn't take him more than a couple of seconds to recover.

"Now to introduce my favorite power: My ghostly wail." Dan stated and launched a green shockwave. Voldemort disappeared but Clockwork took the full blast of it, and within a few seconds, he was defeated. Dan grinned above him, truly enjoying this moment. The wizard may have gotten away for now, as he didn't stop him from disappearing, but Clockwork would do as his first victim.

"He has awakened." said Trelawney. "The Darkness has awakened." She heard little else but his sick, twisted laughter. She trembled in fear, alone in the darkness of Hogwarts Castle.

Okay, that's about what I have for starters. This is focusing mainly on Harry Potter. For the first couple parts of the story, Danny and Co. probably won't even be in it. Don't hate me for that. I have decent plans for this story, so give it a chance.


	2. Reunions and Danger

Okay, here's chapter 2. The DP characters make a brief appearance, but they don't really show up for a while. I know I should probably put this in the Harry Potter section, but in all honesty, I prefer the Danny Phantom one. I thank everybody who reviewed my story and look forward to more in the future.

You can expect an update maybe every two weeks. I have other stories that I'm working on, so my attention is a bit spread. I think I'd better get to the story now, wouldn't you agree?

One last warning: There will be major spoilers for the 6th book, to people who haven't read it yet. You have been warned!

Harry Potter awoke with a start on number 4, Privet Drive. The dream had admittedly shocked him, even after several days, and considering what he had went through over the years, that was a rare occurrence.

In any case, Harry knew that whatever this was, (What did he call himself? Dan Phantom-he couldn't quite remember) it was obviously very dangerous. The thing had defeated Voldemort almost lazily and would likely strike them very soon. Of course, knowing his luck, he was going to have to be the one to stop him. Unfortunately, considering what he saw, that probably wasn't likely.

Harry was a soon-to-be 17 year old and legal wizard. He had black hair, green eyes, was skinny for his age and around 5'8 tall. Over the summer, he had gotten permission from the Ministry of Magic to practice magic during summer holidays, something that did not please the Dursleys at all.

He had been making progress on firing silent spells and could even hex his fat cousin Dudley without him ever knowing he was there. Occlumency, on the other hand, was almost useless. He was not able to hold up even a weak shield for more than a few seconds. It was obviously because of his impatience and desire for revenge.

If only Snape hadn't gotten away. That traitor had killed Dumbledore at the end of the last school year and it was because of him! He wasn't strong enough, wasn't skilled enough… but he would be. Dumbledore was the closest thing he had to a father, not including Remus Lupin, who in all honesty, he hadn't talked to much.

Hedwig, his pet owl, flew through his open window. He extended his hand and it perched itself onto it, dropping off a copy of the daily Prophet. Originally, he had no intention of buying their newspaper after what had happened during his 5th year, but figured he could at least get a general idea of what was happening in the wizarding world.

"Thanks, Hedwig." he said and she nibbled his finger affectionately. He then set her down on his headboard and picked up the daily Prophet.

_Unknown attacker strikes again!_

_At 3:07 this morning, Andromeda and Ted Tonks were declared dead in St. Mungo's, the 6th of suck attacks over the past week. There is nothing known about this assailant, save that he is strong and very deadly. The Ministry of Magic have learned little else._

_"We have examined the energy the creature used and as of yet, we have been unable to identify it." says Kingsley Shacklebolt, a resident auror. "What we do know, however, is that this substance is nearly impervious to magic, and only reacted to the most powerful and painful of spells." _

_Before the passing of Andromeda, when she was being hauled from her destroyed her home, she described him as a "White haired, red-eyed demon". Unfortunately, she soon became incoherent. _

_There has been some question on whether or not the creature serves He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the dark lord who has been terrorizing our society for the last 2 years. However, some specialists speculate that he is acting on his own, as there is no sign of the Dark Mark or other Death Eater activity. _

_"There are always clear an obvious signs that You-Know-Who has been at work." says Michael Zepp, a muggle-born ministry employee. "We have made a very thorough investigation, and no sign of the Death Eaters have appeared."_

_This worries authorities even more, as there is little idea what kind of being has attacked or what his next target will be. It is very clear that precautions need to be made. We recommend to parents that they do not leave their children alone, regardless of how old they are. _

_Security is being tightened up as more Aurors are thrust out into the world. Our scientists in the department of mysteries are studying the substance and intend to find ways of combating it. _

Harry looked at the attack areas and became very worried. One of them was less than a mile away, where the Weasleys lived. They were like the family he never had, including Ron, his best friend, and Ginny, his girlfriend. He only hoped the family wouldn't kill him once they found out.

His other best friend, Hermione Granger, was hopefully out of danger for the moment. She was his age, had brown eyes and bushy hair, and was the most dedicated studier Harry had ever seen in his 16 years of life. However, he had gotten few letters from his friends, mainly because it was a security risk.

It was morning and Harry decided to wander around the house. His relatives feared and hated magic, which was the reason he was treated badly during his early childhood. At least now they were too afraid to touch him. They were even feeding him enough for him to gain some weight, which was highly unusual for him.

He walked to the kitchen and poured himself some milk, being careful not to spill any so his Aunt Petunia wouldn't have a fit. Scared as she was of him, she would not see her perfect kitchen ruined. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of his aunt going psychotic because of a tiny spill.

There was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer it, pocketing his wand just in case it was an intruder. Of course, someone who was trying to break in would likely not knock on the door, Harry reasoned. It turned to be members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group formed by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort.

"Hello, Harry." said a man with red hair, freckles and wizard's robes. It was Mr. Weasley, who had arrived with Moody and Lupin. "We've come to get you. I know it's rather early, but we figured we had better protect you."

"I don't need you guys to protect me." replied Harry. "I can handle myself just fine."

"Be careful, Arthur." said Moody. "This may be a death eater in disguise."

"Harry, which one of my sons conjured a hover charm in your house?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"None of them." Harry replied. "It was Dobby who did that."

"I think that's enough to know that it's Harry, Mad-eye." said Lupin. "So how have you been? We haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I dreamed about that… whatever it is that's been terrorizing the wizarding world." said Harry. "I can give you some information if you want to hear it."

"We'll be happy to." said Mr. Weasley, then added: "In a safe secure location, Moody, we know. You've told us too many times to forget."

"Come on, we've got to go." said Lupin. "You know how to apparate, right?" Harry nodded and once they made sure no one was watching and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

Unfortunately for them, something did see them. He grinned and flew off to give a report to his employer.

"So why is this so urgent?" asked Harry once they arrived.

"We're worried for you, Potter." said Moody. "I wouldn't be surprised if old Tom decided to create this thing to destroy you."

"I'm not so sure of that." said Harry. "Voldemort woke that thing up; I remember it from my dream. He fought this monster along with somebody else-I don't remember who-but he was too powerful. Voldemort just barely got out alive. Whatever this is, he's more of a danger than anything else."

"Can you describe him, Harry?" asked Lupin. "What did this thing look like?"

"It had red eyes, white hair, probably fire, gleaming fangs." Harry started as he tried to think of something else. "Oh, yeah, and he had a black cape and white hair on his chin. Also, most of his body was white and black."

"This is going to help a lot." said Mr. Weasley. "Is there anything else that might help us identify him?"

Harry racked his brain to think of an answer. There was something, but he couldn't quite think of it. After several seconds, he finally said: "I'm not sure about this at all, but I think I may have seen a White D on his chest. Don't quote me on that; I'm not entirely certain."

"Where have I heard that before?" Lupin muttered to himself. "My cousin Bob mentioned someone who fits that description."

"Well, we're going to call the rest of the Order members." said Mr. Weasley. "Harry, we'll tell you all the details later. Besides, there are some people who want to see you."

And just like that, he was jumped by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were all embracing him happily.

"We were worried about you, mate, especially with what's been going on." said Ron.

"Guys, I've been in mortal peril ever since I was one, so I've gotten used to it." said Harry, trying to keep the tone light.

"So, Harry have you finished your homework yet?" asked Hermione. "You've got to get it done!"

"Lighten up, Hermione!" Ron replied. "Not everybody's a homework fanatic like you."

"Well, I still have to do my charms, potions, and transfiguration essay." Harry told her. "Still, It's more than I usually get done in short a time."

"So are you planning to join the order of the Phoenix once you graduate?" asked Ginny. Her real name was Ginerva, but this was seldom remembered, even by family members.

"I think I'm going to have to do something now." said Harry. "I know what this thing looks like. Well, at least a vague idea."

"So tell the Order so they can capture him!" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Ron." said Hermione, trying to calm him down. "This thing has killed over a dozen people and no one's lived to see him. Harry, how can you know anything about him? You only dream of Voldemort!"

"He ended up awakening the creature." said Harry. "He tried to control it, but it was too strong for him, even with the help of another that was supposed to keep him contained. I don't know where this took place, but I'll wager it wasn't even in this world."

"We're dealing with something more powerful than Voldemort?" asked Ginny. She didn't want to admit it, but the thought scared her. She still hadn't forgotten what Voldemort did to her in her first year and if that thing was more powerful, Merlin knows the power he wielded. "How do we intend to stop this?"

"I think we'd better leave it to the others." said Hermione, ever the voice of reason. "We've got enough problems with Voldemort." Thankfully, Ron had broken his habit of shuddering when his name was mentioned.

"Knowing my luck, I'll have to be the one to defeat him." said Harry. "He could become another Dark Lord, but we have to know where he came from and what weaknesses he has."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be facing… V-V-V-Voldemort than this thing." said Ron. "At least we know something about him."

"Can't believe you'd say that, Ron." said Ginny. "Until 4 days ago, you shuddered whenever you heard the name."

"Whole new year, whole new me." Ron replied.

"Well, you've gotten braver, Ron, which is good because I'll need your help." said Harry. "I think we should probably restart the DA, like we should have last year."

"Hey, we actually had a competent teacher last year, even if he did bug the hell out of me." replied Ginny, putting her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"No death threats, Ron, you promised." said Hermione.

"Well, if she's going out with somebody, at least it's you." said Ron. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if you hurt her."

"Don't worry, I expected him to say that." said Harry before Hermione could chastise him again. "I'll do whatever I can to make your sister happy, though from the looks of her, just being around here is enough."

"Look at it this way: all the fan girls will leave you alone." said Ginny, laughing, but Harry was horrified.

"Wait a minute… I have a fan club?" asked Harry. Why didn't anyone tell him this? All kinds of horrible things filled his mind at that very moment and he then decided to fire detecting charms every 5 minutes just to make sure no one was spying on him.  
"Jeez, I didn't know that." said Ron. He then turned to Harry with a grin. "Though during the last quidditch match with Ravenclaw, I could have sworn there was a girl peeking at him in the changing room." Harry's face turned a shade of red. "I'm just joking, mate, calm down."

"I'm sure they won't do too much." Hermione added, but even she couldn't stop her grin. "Anyway, we better get back down to business."

"There's not much more to talk about." said Ginny, turning from silly to serious in a fraction of a second.

"But Harry, you said he wasn't from this world, right?" asked Hermione. "Which means we could be dealing with a ghost."

"Hermione, ghosts are harmless to people!" Ron protested.

"Wait a minute, Hermione." Harry said in sudden realization. "That thing I saw could very well have been a ghost. I'm not sure, though. Are there any spells that affect spirits?"

"I think there are a few, but it's not a well-studied branch of magic." Hermione replied. "Most wizards and witches think that ghosts are harmless, but in the Muggle World there have been reports of vengeful, bitter spirits."

"Do we ever get any good news?" Ron complained.

"I'm afraid not." said Harry. "This is a consequence of being the Boy-Who-Lived. It means I better practice as much as I can before I can face Voldemort, much less this."

"Did you happen to catch a name?" asked Ginny.

"I think I heard something, but I don't know a lot of detail." said Harry. "What I do remember is that he called himself… something Phantom."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Hermione muttered to herself. Harry was describing his appearance and she gasped.

"You okay there, Hermione?" asked Ron. "Wait, you figured something out, didn't you?"

"I'll have to check once I get back to my parents, but I think we'll be able to identify the creature responsible." said Hermione. "I know I've heard the name Phantom before, I'm sure of it!"

Dan Phantom laughed as he performed his deed. The wizarding families posed no challenge for him, even the so-called aurors. But this was no longer satisfying. Dan wanted to attack something major, something that would truly give the world terror and fear. And then it hit him.

With a grin, he teleported. Well, it wasn't really teleportation, just moving very fast, around 800 miles an hour. Within 20 seconds, he arrived, invisible, at Diagon alley.

Dan laughed. This, too, was going to be easy. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of wizards busily roaming the streets. He then turned visible, making sure he could interfere with apparation. Several people stared at him, but give him little attention. That infuriated him and he fired an energy blast, destroying a young couple.

THAT certainly got their attention. Believing it was a death eater attack, people started fleeing every which way, Dan Phantom cutting them down like wheat. Within the first minute, he had killed over 30 magical beings and no one had yet thought to resist.

However, there were some that weren't giving up without a fight. A group of foreign wizards began to fire spells at the invader, but all they did was push him back. Dan grinned and fired a ectoplasmic orb, ending their existence.

He fired energy blasts at buildings, destroying them and anyone inside them. This drove the witches and wizards into even more of a panic. Dan noticed a small child, separated from her family. Most people, some death eaters included, would not attack something so innocent, but Dan blasted her to the other world without hesitation.

As the fight went on, he noticed several people breaking into stores and trying to escape on brooms. Their speed was impressive, but not enough to save them. He fired eye blasts, killing all but one wizard in the air. (This wizard, or rather, witch, happened to be Angelina Johnson, a former student of Hogwarts)

Still, despite what Dan believed, they weren't completely helpless. A particularly skilled witch saw him for what he was and began firing spells designed to hurt ghosts. However, he simply put up a shield and they exploded on it, Dan laughing at her pathetic attempt. Tired of the antics, he fired an energy blasts, but to his surprise, it held firm.

"So we have a witch with a little skill." said Dan. "Good, this makes things all the sweeter."

He duplicated into 5 and surrounded her, each of them firing energy blasts until her energy ran out and she fell to the ground. "Shame, I was looking forward to a fight." Dan stated as he split back into 1. He noticed that some of them were disappearing at the far side of Diagon Alley, which, for the moment, remained untouched.

He teleported and appeared at the other side, where wizard were stopped suddenly, a couple splinching themselves. Dan laughed; this would be the perfect time. He unleashed his ghostly wail, which killed everyone within 100 feet of him and destroyed every building near him, one of them Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. (Hope I got that right) The wail continued to expand for another 20 seconds before Dan finally stopped it.

He grinned at the destruction. There were hundreds of dead bodies surrounding him, mutilated beyond recognition. He knew it would be pointless to get inside Knockturn Alley; they would have had time to get out, but his purpose was accomplished. Dan had proved to the magical world that he would be the one to destroy it.

He laughed and flew around Diagon alley, destroying any remaining buildings. There was no real purpose in it, besides the sheer joy of destruction. However, he was hit by a series of killing curses, and while they couldn't hurt him, the force knocked him back.

At least 40 Aurors from the ministry, looking surprised and murderous. Dan laughed as they fired more spells at him, conjuring a shield. He hated to admit, but it was more difficult to hold his defenses then he originally believed. Apparently they were used to danger and knew how to work together. This might actually be fun.

At first, his attacks were random, testing the skills of his opponents. Dan's power outmatched theirs, but he wanted to see if his skill could compare. Within a minute, several were down, but the remaining ones fought together, a few even firing ghost spells. He was hit, groaning in surprise. Dan wasn't completely invincible, after all.

He duplicated into 5 and all of them fired ectoplasmic lightning. This the aurors had no defense against and more fell. The others separated to make a smaller target, but this tactic didn't work. Dan struck down one after another, not tiring in the slightest.

Unfortunately, he was in for a surprise when the Aurors surrounded him, all firing spells. This even Dan's power couldn't block completely and he screamed in pain, falling to the ground. They fired reductor spells, but he put up a powerful shield that managed to hold the attack.

"Not bad." Dan stated. "My turn." He got up and unleashed an ectoplasmic explosion, which essentially killed everyone that surrounded him, save a couple especially powerful and skilled wizards who saw what he was doing. Knowing there was nothing more they could do and they were defeated for the moment, they disapparated, which was now possible because Dan believed total victory was his.

Even so, the wizarding world was about to enter a dark time in which they'd never known, not even at the height of the first war. Even days after, the survivors remembered the death of their companions, the phantom's twisted laughter.

"Wizards?" asked Vlad Plasmius, sitting on his throne. He was in ghost form. He had red eyes, a black triangle on his chest, glowing white fangs, black hair and cape with a red interior. This part of the mansion was very dark and even his highest-ranking servants feared to enter it. "You are sure of this, Skulker?"

"Yes, I am." he stated. "They were talking about a magical and disappeared before my very eyes."

"They could simply have been other ghosts." said Vlad. "Even so, I'm sure you would have detected them."

"Vlad, there is indeed a magical world." said the Fright Knight, speaking up. "We were at war with the wizards in the medieval ages."

"What do you know about them?" asked Vlad. "Tell me before I punish you!"

"Please do not." replied Fright Knight. "They were terrors, at least the ones the drew attention to themselves. We devoted our resources to hunting them down and they were believed to be destroyed; I know see that they are not. In any case, they are not so different from non-magical people. They have both good and evil wizards in their society."

"I see." said Vlad. "You have a new mission now; find out as much as you possibly can about this magical world. Perhaps I can find new opportunities. Take the rest of my servants; our attack on Daniel will wait for the moment. See If you can find magical instruments that can be used against spectral beings. It'll be interesting to see their effect on a hybrid. Go!"

They left immediately, not wanting to feel his wrath. For a moment. Vlad briefly reconsidered his decision to delay his attack. He knew it was a mistake to hold back, to give the boy a chance to change his mind. He could have been very powerful, had he made the right choice.

_Despite myself, I'm a little scared of the boy. _thought Vlad. _He's had his powers for only 2 years and he's stronger than even I estimated he would be. It won't be long before he surpasses me in power. I must find a way to increase mine before it is too late!_

"And the magical world may be the solution." he said to himself, transforming back into a human.

Well, that's chapter 2 for you. Hopefully, I'll get the next one out in about two weeks. Things are really heating up. Next chapter, I'll finally put Danny and his friends into the story and the changes should be… interesting to say the least.

Still, I'm not going to spoil it. Here's to hoping all of you review and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or both.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad to see people still like my story because I've got around a dozen chapters more. Let's see if this can match "Danny in Jump City". Got to admit, haven't seen a DP/HP crossover with Dan Phantom in it yet, so I've got some originality points, which is what I was going far. Anyway, I've talked enough, so I'd better get on to the story. This is going to simply be a filler chapter, though.

June 23, 1997:

"I'm getting worried, guys." said 16 year old Danny Fenton. "There hasn't been a challenging ghost in weeks. I'm sure there's something big planned." He was unlike any other teenager; he happened to be a ghost hybrid. Over 2 years, he had greatly improved his abilities and even learned a few new ones, such as telekinesis, eye blasts, duplication, and creating objects based in ectoplasmic energy. Apart from growing a few inches, Danny Fenton really had not changed much. He was still the same boy his friends had always known.

"Hey, just enjoy it while you can, dude." replied his best friend Tucker Foley. He was the techno-geek of the group and was known for opening his mouth at the most inconvenient times. Often, it ended up with them getting into trouble with a ghost, or worse, with Dash Baxter, the school bully. Out of the trio, he had changed the most. Tucker had developed a lot of muscle and bullies learned not to mess with him. He was African-American, but fortunately, nobody judged him because of that. (The techno-geek label already took care of it) "At least we actually get to enjoy summer.

"Okay, who's up for movie night at my place?" asked Sam Manson. She was 16 and the resident goth. She had grown in womanhood somewhat, but was now the shortest of the group at 5'6, something Danny teased her about endlessly. "I just have to do my 'save the forest' protest first."

"Not that again." Tucker groaned. "At least tell me you're not going to drag us into it."

"For once, I have to agree with him." said Danny. "Last time, we almost got suffocated in dope." It was no secret that many of her protest buddies (AKA hippies) were using drugs. Danny only hoped she wouldn't do it herself. Sam was smart, but he wouldn't put it past her to try them simply to get at her parents, who were polar opposites of Sam. ( I think you can tell I have a low opinion of hippies)

"All right, I won't drag you to it, but it would mean a lot to me if you came." said Sam.

"Do you happen to have any gas masks we can wear if you actually persuade us to come?" asked Danny. He really didn't want to smell the smoke again.

"Would it surprise you if I did?" asked Sam.

"Not as much as it should." Danny replied.

"I don't care what you do." stated Tucker. "You are not dragging me to a hippie convention! Last time, I almost died in there! Got to admit, it was real creepy seeing a 35-year-old woman come on to me."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that." said Danny, laughing. "I had to spray her with mace in order to get her to leave you alone. Can't believe you'd actually reject a girl, Tucker."

"Surely you and I can work out some sort of deal." Sam persuaded, unknowingly quoting Vlad's words to Fright Knight in "Reign Storm". "I'll find some way to get you there."

"I thought you weren't going to force us." Tucker said, a little confused. "Please don't start with the death threats."

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't try to persuade you." Sam replied, grinning evilly. "Besides, even you have a price. And since when have I given death threats?"

"Last week, when you threatened to rip out my bleeding heart if I didn't stop staring at Paulina." Tucker stated. "And 2 months ago, when you said you'd cut my head off if I didn't stop eating my hamburger. Why, just yesterday…"

"Tucker, I think we got the point." Danny said before things could get too far. "Sam, you've been reading too much Steven King. Let me guess: you read 'IT' last night."

"Nope, I read 'The Shining'." Sam told him and the boys rolled their eyes "Don't forget, tomorrow is karate practice for you two. I'm paying 50 bucks a month, so try to be worth the money." For the past 6 months, she put both of them in a karate class in an effort to teach them self-defense and build up endurance. She herself had an orange belt. For Danny, it seemed to come naturally, although Tucker wasn't too far behind.

"I can't wait to use those tricks on Dash." said Tucker, rubbing his hands together.

"You know you're only supposed to use those skills to defend yourself, right?" asked Danny. He didn't like what Tucker was planning. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"You know me better than that, guys." Tucker replied.

"And that's the problem." Sam added, chuckling to herself.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to him…physically." Tucker laughed. "Last night, I put some photos of Poindexter giving Dash a wedgie on the internet."

"Got to admit, I almost didn't stop him." said Danny. "Nice to see him get what he deserves."

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" asked a girl. It turned out to be Valerie Grey, one of Danny's friends, although Sam and Tucker still didn't get along with her well. She was the ghost hunter who continually tried to hunt down Danny's ghost form, although she wasn't as much of a threat now. Secretly, she still had a crush on Danny, but no one else was aware of it. She was 16 years old and African-American, just like Tucker. "So Danny, what do you guys plan on doing?"

"Sam's trying to drag us to an anti-protest rally with her hippie friends." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's pretty much it." said Danny. "If we have to go, I'm bringing gas masks, pepper spray, and about 100 cops."

"That bad, huh?" Valerie laughed. "How did she get you to go there in the first place?"

"It's a long and complicated story." said Tucker, shaking his head in laughter. "And if you think you're dragging me there, think again, Sam. I know Tai Kwan whoop yo ass." He was making a decent impression of Chris Tucker. That is, until Sam kicked him in the leg. "Okay, which one of you all kicked me?"

"You're the techno-geek, Tucker." said Danny. "I'm sure you can figure it out." He obviously got the reference, as both Danny and Tucker loved "Rush Hour". Sam almost fell asleep during the movie, while Danny and Tucker were practically hypnotized. For the joke, Danny lightly punched Tucker in the gut.

"Okay, you better show yourself and fight like a man." said Tucker, still in his impression. "Don't make me open a can of whoop-ass."

"I don't think that's from 'Rush Hour'." said Valerie, smacking Tucker in the back of the head.

"Tucker just paid attention to the action." Sam laughed. "He's a typical teenage boy. At least he doesn't flirt with every school in school now."

"Those were the days." said Danny, remembering freshman year. Suddenly, he saw Tucker attack Valerie, putting her arms behind her.

"Didn't think I could do that, did ya?" asked Tucker, still trying to be funny.

"Um.. I'd let her go before she decides to make you a smear on the pavement." said Sam. "I don't think she appreciates it much." Before she could say anything more, though, Valerie broke out of his hold and grabbed his head.

"Looks like the tides have turned." said Valerie, while Tucker struggled helplessly. "Now surrender to me and no one gets hurt."

"All right, all right, we surrender." said Danny, holding up his hands in truce. "Come on, we got to go to Sam's lousy rally."

"In that case, I think I'm going home." said Tucker. "I have some very important… cleaning to do."

"I'm sure I can make it worth your while." said Sam. "I'll get you to come, one way or another. Would 5,000 dollars be enough?"

"You'd give that much to get him to go with you?" asked Valerie. She learned Sam was rich when she had tracked Technus to her house and she saw the sheer size of it. "Well, that ought to give him some bravery."

"Okay, let's go!" said Tucker, taking the money and dragging Danny with him.

Dan flew towards Azkaban Prison. He knew this would be little challenge for him. Besides, it hosted at least 15 death eaters, and it would be amusing to see Voldemort's toys scream for mercy. Those cowards were nothing but insignificant pieces of shit in the magical world.

However, they seem to know that he was coming and put up a magical shield in preparation. Dan merely laughed to himself. "Now this is going to be entertaining." he said. He remembered that those shields were only designed to last several hours until the ministry arrived with reinforcements. However, he had given them a pretty crippling blow and even if they did came, they would only be more corpses.

He grinned to himself and unleashed his ghostly wail. Even the unbreakable charms on the bars shattered and within 15 seconds, the shield was down and the foundations were weakened. Dan laughed and phased inside the prison.

There were half a dozen aurors waiting for him. He simply laughed and threw an exploding orb, killing two of them and further damaging the ceiling. The prisoners were cheering, believing he had come to break them out. Dan ripped the bars of one of the cells that housed a prominent death eater. He grinned and blew him out of existence, tossing his ruined body into the wall.

The death eater's jubilation quickly turned into panic. One by one, Dan eradicated them, laughing as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Aurors and guards regrouping, forming a defensive shield. Almost effortlessly, Dan created two invisible copies which snuck up behind them. (Fortunately, their scanning spells would not detect the duplicates) Their screaming was music to his ears.

However, the dementors were grouping and gliding towards him. He launched several emerald blasts, but they did little but slow them down. _Of course, ecto-blasts do little to a dementor. _Dan berated himself. _It's time to up the ante. _He unleashed ectoplasmic lightning out of his fingertips, frying the nearest dementors.

Only to get hit from behind with a series of spells. The aurors fired again, but Dan put a reflector shield in front of him, which kept the blasts from reaching him. He fired a series of exploding orbs, but they were ready and launched spells to counter them.

One particularly brave aurors shot a series of spells made specifically for ghosts, trying his luck. Dan was blasted back, growling in anger. He was forced to crouch down in order to avoid another spell. But his patience was running thin. Creating 3 duplicates to deal with the dementors, he turned to the aurors. He conjured an ecto-ball nearly 2 meters in diameter and launched it, taking the aurors out like bowling balls.

Once the dementors were taken care of, there was little resistance. He killed every prisoner the island held, the occasional auror or law enforcement trying to flee, and reduced what was left of the prison to rubble. This was pathetically easy for a being like Dan. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before the magical world was at its knees. Next target: Hogsmeade. Dan flew off, laughing to himself, sticking his forked tongue out.

"Azkaban's been destroyed." growled Moody. "How can we possibly stop this thing?"

"We've got to do something." said Mrs. Weasley. "The ministry of magic are as incompetent as always. I think we know by now this isn't a death eater, since even they were found dead."

"Even so, we can't rule that out quite yet." said Mr. Weasley. "Perhaps you-know-who disposed of them as punishment."

"No, this thing callously destroyed every last thing on the island." said Tonks. "He's not going to waste his resources like that."

"My cousin found something out." Lupin stated. "There's apparently a ghost called Danny Phantom in America. However, the wizarding state doesn't have any sort of record on him."

"Then we must destroy him before he does the same to us!" exclaimed Moody. "Have the new recruits trained in anti-ghost magic! I only wish there were more spells designed for such a purpose."

"I wish Dumbledore was still alive." said Tonks. "He'd know what to do."

"I think we're going to have to make a deal with the devils, or should I say devils." said Mr. Weasley. "There is one group that I know of that could stand a chance against him."

"The vampire clan." said Lupin in sudden realization. "They may know at least something and their powers are formidable. However, Voldemort has made an attempt to persuade them to join his army and some tribes have agreed."

"The blood-worth tribe have refused." said Moody. "They're decent, or at least as much as vampires can be. Got to warn you, the queen a little… paranoid."

"And you're talking about paranoia." Tonks muttered to herself. "How's that for ironic?"

"I heard that, Lassie." Moody told her, swinging her magical eye towards her.

"It's likely the only chance we have." said Mrs. Weasley. "I just wish there was an alternative method. Just please keep Ron out of this. He's too young to deal with this horror."

"Molly, I would not be at all surprised if Ron, Harry, and Hermione will be involved." said Lupin. "This monster is not only a danger to wizards, but to everything living being in Britain."

"The muggles won't stand a chance." Tonks stated. "They'll get slaughtered."

"But if worst comes to worst, we must face the possibility of revealing ourselves to them." said Mr. Weasley. "Rufus Scrimgeour has already discussed the possibility and has told the muggle prime minister of the situation."

"So what exactly do we do?" asked Lupin. "A frontal attack would be the equivalent of suicide."

"But for now, it seems to be our only option." said Tonks. "I'm afraid our battle will take place on his terms, not ours. Do we have any other resources?"

"What about the Dalv corporation?" asked Mr. Weasley. "They are known for building ghost weapons and containment devices."

"Remember the last time you tried to use muggle remedies." said Mrs. Weasley, referring to Mr. Weasley snakebite around 2 years ago. "Muggles knew even little about ghosts."

"Don't be too sure of that, Molly." Lupin said lightly. "There are several prominent ghost-hunting business that produce effective weapons, although no one knows who runs the Dalv corporation."

"It doesn't appear as if we have any choice." said Moody. "It'll have to be a covert operation. We can't attract attention."

"He doesn't seem to care anything about gathering intelligence on us." said Tonks. "Even so, we could be underestimating him. Who knows what his knowledge of our world is?" Moody smirked and nodded approvingly at Tonks.

"So when does it take place?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We will strike within the hour." said Moody. _Merlin help us. _

Dan growled to himself. He eventually figured out that at the moment, he could not attack Hogsmeade. That would put a major monkey wrench into his plans and his goals were no less than wiping out all magical elements and ruling the muggle world.

Once he finally started paying attention to his surroundings, he realized he was in the mountains. Dan tried to sense magical creatures, but it appeared as if there were none. Considering this a waste of time, he flew inside a cave, deciding to take a brief rest.

But what he had seen was much more satisfying. There were at least 2 dozen giants surrounding the cave. All of them were asleep, snoring loud enough to rival a jet plane. _How could I have possibly missed this? _Dan asked himself. _Well, this is certainly going to be entertainment, but I don't want it to be too easy._

He launched a weak ghostly wail, not enough to kill them, simply wake them up. At first, they were disoriented and wondered what had caused the noise. 2 giants yelled at each other and began a fistfight. Several more giants joined in and blood started flowing everywhere, the giants cheering them on.

Meanwhile, Dan sighed in sheer astonishment. How could these beasts possibly be so stupid? He was floating in plain sight, there were nearly 30 giants; why wouldn't they notice him? "I'm right here, you idiots!" He shouted, but he may as well have shouted at the rock. The fight was still going on and their attention was nowhere else. Dan slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Maybe this will get their attention." said Dan, conjuring a sword. He flew up and stabbed one of the combating giants through the head, killing him instantly. The giants looked confused until one of them pointed Dan out. They growled in anger. "Oh, so now you know I'm here. Let's see what you can do."

One particularly huge giant charged straight towards Dan, who lazily fired a few energy blasts. However, the giant wasn't as vulnerable as Dan anticipated and he ended up slammed against the cave wall. "So you beasts will be some entertainment after all." Dan stated, firing some exploding orbs, knocking his opponent back. The ghost finished him off with ectoplasmic lightning in his heart.

The rest of them were ready for battle, speaking in their native language. Dan simply grinned and fired lightning out of his fingertips. The nearby giants bellowed in pain and charged, intending on shattering his bones.

"You know, I could simply reach through your chest and tear out your heart." Dan told them. "But where's the fun in that?" He dodged the giants, delivering a roundhouse kick to one of their heads. Another punched him with all his might, but he fazed through the cave wall and got away with minimal injury.

It appeared that they had tough hides, but it mattered little to Dan. On the contrary, it would make this fight more entertaining. He unleashed an ectoplasmic explosion, consuming 2 of the combaters. Surprisingly, they were still alive, at least until Dan struck them down with his sword. He laughed only to be grabbed from behind by another who intended to squeeze him out of existence.

He simply grinned and fired eye blast into the giant's neck, distracting him long enough to get free. He turned around, going intangible as another giant threw a front kick, only to hit one of his comrades. Naturally, the giant grew furious and tackled him to the ground.

"I think I've seen toddlers with more intelligence than these brutes." Dan told himself, dodging under more punches. It was amusing to watch them trip over one another in an attempt to hit him. A few attacks made their mark and they were more painful than he expected, but he had taken much worse in his future. He buried his feet into a giant's gut, sending him into another one.

It appeared as if they were fighting each other as much as they were fighting him. Dan fired ectoplasmic lightning, quickly turning it crimson, and launched it at a nearby giant. Despite his blood, he didn't last long against the attacks.

"I think this will take some more firepower." said Dan, duplicating himself into 5. "Let's level the playing field a little bit." The result was complete pandemonium as the Dans attacked the giants, striking down over a dozen. Still, the battle wasn't over yet as more giants came flooding in. The cave was bigger than Dan had believed.

2 of his duplicates were destroyed by giants that had finally decided to use their head and went straight for the Dans. The original recalled his remaining duplicates, dodging more attacks, but it was difficult and he was forced to go intangible. Dan fired over a dozen exploding orbs at a giant, killing him.

After making sure he was in the center, he unleashed a gigantic explosion of energy. It consumed the whole cave, killing every giant near him. It continued for about 10 seconds until Dan stopped it. Giants who were fortunate enough to be away from the worst of the blast were still alive, although few of them were still capable of fighting.

"What… what are you?" asked one of the giants, groaning in pain.

"You can call me the ultimate enemy." Dan replied simply, shoving an ectoplasmic spear into his heart, ending his life. The giants slowly got up, but Dan simply struck them down one by one. Within a couple of minutes, every last one was killed. The race of giants had all but ended. A few, by chance, were outside the cave at the time Dan struck, but it wouldn't be enough to replenish their numbers.

Dan had to admit to himself, the battle was tougher than he had originally believed. That last attack had drained him somewhat, although he still had plenty of energy. In his early years, he had to admit, they probably would have defeated him. Fortunately, he was beyond that stage now and the fight was intense, the very kind he loved.

_Still, I've got a lot more to do. _Thought Dan. _This should strike fear into the hearts of those pathetic bureaucrats. Hmm… I wonder what other magical creatures would be a challenge? Perhaps the dragons, but there are none in Britain. Let's see… there was a sanctuary somewhere, but I can't remember. It appears as it I'll have to stick with weaker creatures for the time being. _

"What about the werewolf clan?" Dan asked himself. "They could be worth a visit. Not to mention Orcs, trolls, and chimeras. Yes, I think I'll have quite a bit of fun here. And let's not forget the non-magical world. They will be next."

Yep, things are really heating up again. Next chapter will be primarily in Amity Park, where the Order of the Phoenix learns is the town in which Danny Phantom resides. With the magical world on the brink of chaos, Voldemort and Vlad running loose, it'll get more intense yet. Note: my goal is 40,000 words. Let's see if I can make it.


	4. Plans and Warnings

Chapter 4 of "Mistakes" is under way. Now the HP characters finally meet the infamous Danny Phantom. However, he's gained an ally of his own. Who is it? Well, you'll have to wait and find out. On another note, don't kill me for this, but the story will likely be Danny/Valerie. (apologies to Danny/Sam fans) However, romance is only a small part of the story.

"Are we ready to strike?" asked Vlad, getting up from his throne.

"Yes, my master!" Exclaimed Technus in his usual voice. "At last comes the defeat of the ghost child! I, Technus, have been waiting long for this moment!"

"So what is the plan?" asked Skulker. "I highly suggest that we swoop in and destroy him immediately."

"You dare question me?" Vlad snarled and Skulker cowered. "No, I have other ideas. I have recreated my experiments and improved. In addition, I have recruited you two, Fright Knight, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, and Walker. With myself added to the fray, we will be free of the burden Danny Phantom once and for all!"

"Master, there has been a report of magical creatures heading to Amity Park." Fright Knight stated. "They will arrive at their destination within a few hours. Might I suggest we prepare for them?"

"No magical creature will be able to defeat me, Technus, lord of all things electronic!" Technus yelled to the others.

"Talk out of turn again and I will make sure you learn a new meaning of pain." Vlad stated furiously. "Now the first attack will be lead by Skulker and Technus. Take some of my experiments with you. The second will be one hour afterwards, assuming Daniel does not fall. That will be led by you, Fright Knight."

"I am ready to serve you, my master." Fright Knight bowed.

"You will attack with my remaining experiments and with Ember, Spectra, and Bertrand." Vlad instructed him. He then turned to the rest. "The third attack will come when I choose it to come. I will be beside Walker for the final blow. Is that clear?" They nodded their assent.

"The ghost child be troublesome!" Technus protested. "He is very resourceful and more intelligent than popular belief!"

Vlad turned to Technus, shocking him with ghost lightning. He bellowed in pain while Vlad attacked without pity. Fright Knight and Skulker winced to themselves, grateful they were not chosen for this punishment. After what seemed like an eternity, Technus was released.

"Master, the whelp does have allies." Skulker informed. Vlad then turned to him, preparing to deliver a painful blow. "No, wait! Hear me out!"

"Very well, I will give you a chance." Vlad replied.

"The ghost child had obtained allies in the ghost world over time." Skulker stated. "They do not match us in numbers, but there is rumor that a very powerful being watches over him. (I'm sure it's easy to guess who that is) I believe we should make sure that they cannot interfere."

After several seconds, Fright Knight eventually got the courage to speak up as well. "And what of the girl Valerie?" asked Fright Knight in curiosity. "What would you have us do with her?"

"Dispose of her, Fright Knight." Vlad told his servant. "Failure is not tolerated and she has had more than 2 years to accomplish her goal. Dispose of her and anyone else who dares interfere. You seem to forget: I am Vlad Plasmius, supreme ruler of the ghost zone! I hold dominance over all spirits! NO ONE CAN CONQUER ME!" (Has a rather big ego, doesn't he?)

"We understand of course, master." Technus said, still weak from Vlad's lightning attack. "All will go according to plan."

"See to it that it does." Vlad replied. "If this attack fails, I will put the blame on your shoulders and your existence shall end!"

Skulker activated the weapons on his armor, Fright Knight drew his sword, and Technus was forming a new suit of armor for himself. "Do not worry yourself, master." Fright Knight told him. If he lost his temper, it wouldn't be good for any of them. "With you by our side, victory against Danny Phantom is certain!"

"Perhaps, but I have one last ace-in-the hole." Vlad replied, sneering. "I have hired a group of ghost hunters and promised them a 2 million dollar reward if Daniel is eliminated. Do see that you get out before they arrive, will you? I don't want to lose any nonexpendable servants."

"Is there anything else before we go to battle?" asked Skulker.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Vlad snarled angrily. "It was your responsibility to inform me if any equipment went missing!"

"I do not know as to what you are referring to…" Skulker replied nervously, already seeing where this was going.

"The branch of my company in Britain was broken into!" Vlad exclaimed, growing more furious by the second. "You were the one who put up security! How did they get past it!"

"I do not know, master… it should not have been possible."

Vlad obviously didn't accept the answer and shocked Skulker with lightning. Since he was in a mechanical suit, it was even worse for him than for Technus. This continued for around 30 seconds before Vlad let him loose, his suit almost completely fried.

"We attack in three hours." Vlad told his servants. "Skulker, fix your suit. Your part in the plan is essential. Fright Knight, summon the rest of our allies. Technus, finish the weapons I have designed."

They rushed to do his bidding, but little did they know that there was a spy on their meeting. The ghost was worried and knew it had to inform Danny Phantom of the incoming threat. If he was prepared, he had a better chance of escaping alive. The ghost shuddered to think about what would happen if Vlad got his twisted hands on the boy.

_Hopefully, they'll listen to me now that that dictator is gone. _the ghost thought to itself. _I'll need more allies in order to stand a chance. I believe Walker has an inmate that helped him out once and considering most guards will be off to the battle, we should be able to break him out. I don't like this, but it's the only chance I have to save him. _

"For the last time, Goyle, it is 'stupfy', not 'stupefy' with these sorts of spells!" Voldemort yelled. (These are designed to fight ghosts, so use a suspension of disbelief) Over the past couple of weeks, he had been training his followers how to use spells to combat ghosts. Ones like Snape and Bellatrix had great success. Others, such as Goyle, were having little luck. Finally, he lost patience. "Crucio!" The man on the ground screaming in pain was like music to Voldemort's ears.

Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he was frightened of that beast. Reports were that he had just destroyed the French Ministry building, bringing the death toll to nearly 3000. There were around 800,000 wizards and witches in Britain, so it didn't seem like much, but it was very worrying to his twisted mind.

_That is more than we killed in Britain during the height of the last war. _Voldemort thought. _Hopefully, my other projects are going smoother than this one, although considering the idiots that serve me, that doesn't seem especially likely. _

If he played his cards right, he would be the one Victorious. The beast was powerful, yes, but it was also alone and was extending itself beyond Britain in a matter of weeks. Eventually, his folly would catch up to him and the wizarding government would find a way to wipe them out.

"My lord, surely you must take the curse off Goyle before his mind is destroyed?" Snape told him. "If you intend to dispose of him, do so by all means, but I felt it was my duty to warn you."

Voldemort then realized that the Cruciatus had been on Goyle for nearly two minutes. He hastily took it off him, hoping it didn't destroy what little there was of his mind. Goyle was almost useless, but he couldn't suffer any more casualties after the losses at Azkaban.

"What are our current numbers, Bella?" the dark lord asked.

"We have formed several cells in France and the Netherlands, master." Bellatrix exclaimed eagerly. "As of this moment, we have 153 death eaters in Britain, most stationed here, in addition to 89 dementors, 43 werewolves, and 56 imperius curse victims."

"And what of the other project?" Voldemort demanded. This was what he was spending most of his time and magic on and he would be furious if it did not turn out well for him.

Bellatrix noticed this and said hastily: "There are three thousand completed and there will be hundreds more in a matter of days."

"Excellent." Voldemort replied. "I would like to see them for myself."

"Of course, my lord." Snape stated, bowing slightly. "Allow us to escort you." Voldemort bowed and the two led him down the corridors of the fortress.

In a particularly large room, creatures were being formed through dark magic. Ones already created growled to themselves and used their swords curiously. Around 20 imperius victims were forming more weapons from steel and magic, as Voldemort could not comprehend modern technology. (Yes, they're Orcs. Have a problem? I don't care) He walked through the room, inspecting the creatures and destroying a few of the weaker ones.

"Will they be able to stand up to magical attack?" Voldemort asked Snape. "I will be most displeased if they do not."

"The armor and weapons were are currently designing repel most magic." Snape replied. "We have made sure they cannot betray us of course and if they attempt it, master, the magic will end as will their existence.

"Are you pleased, Master?" Bellatrix asked, bowing at Voldemort's feet.

"Yes, Bella, I am pleased." Voldemort replied. "However, I have a strict deadline. I want 10,000 creatures created by Summer's end. If the requirements are not met, both of you will suffer my displeasure."

"We will do it, we will do it!" Bellatrix exclaimed, bowing once more while Snape mentally rolled his eyes. How insane was this woman?

"They are built for war." Snape informed. "Soon weapons will be built in order to assist them. Ladders and spears 15 feet in length are being designed as we speak."

"This is indeed excellent news." Voldemort hissed. "I will be checking again in 7 days. As for your group, have they made any progress with the spells I have introduced?"

"Some have made limited success, but many are bumbling fools who can't get the slightest reaction." Snape replied. "I have warned them of the consequences, my lord, but they have shown little improvement."

"I will deal with them later." Voldemort growled. He saw a certain group about 150 strong that intrigued him. They were nearly 8 feet high and had muscle muggle bodybuilders would be jealous of. They growled, standing at attention. Voldemort walked in between them, marking the armor of each one with a serpent. "This will be my personal army. If there are any others of this breed, they will be mine, do you understand?"

"Of course, my lord." Bellatrix replied eagerly. "Only the best will serve you, master."

"Do not worry." Snape put in rationally. "There will be more coming. Already several potential areas have been found."

_Did you think you could defeat me, creature? _Voldemort snarled to himself. _Yes, you hold great power, but no one can defeat Lord Voldemort. _

Dan surveyed the destruction of the French government. Part of him wondered why he was attacking France while he was still occupied in Britain, but he was completely confident in his powers and abilities. Everyone inside the building was dead, but he had left a few parts alive, one of them being the library.

_It never hurts to have knowledge of your enemy. _He thought to himself and looked at one of the books. _What? How to look good for your partner? What kind of perverted bastards are they? _(Ironic, considering he's the ultimate enemy)

The library was the size of the lab at Fenton Works but nothing really grabbed his attention. There were books of all sizes and Dan wondered to himself why he actually took the time to learn about a culture he intended to destroy. Surely nothing they used could possibly affect him? He had stood up to and destroyed ghost technology. What threat would a few rouge wizards be?

_Rule of thumb, never underestimate your foe. It's why my younger self defeated me before. Ah… Danny. I've barely given him a thought. Although I exist outside of time, it wouldn't hurt to have another me to train. I'll have to pay a visit soon, but I've got a few more things to do with the magical world. _

He looked through several more and read about various spells, none of which would have any effect of him Dan was going to torch the library when he saw a dark book without a title. Curious, he scanned through it and found something promising.

_This could be very helpful. _He thought to himself. _Very helpful indeed. _

Danny walked inside Fenton works, grateful he did not miss his curfew for once. Although it had been extended to 10:30, there were many occasions where he got home late. His parents were working on some new invention he didn't know about and Jazz was waiting on the couch.

"So where there any ghosts?" asked Jazz. She was now 18 years old and would be attending Harvard in 10 days. She had grown a couple of inches in two years, but other than that, she pretty much remained the same.

"Just a couple of them." Danny replied. "I'm getting worried. Something like this means Plasmius or someone is executing something big."

"You've beaten him before, haven't you?" Jazz stated. "But don't worry. I'll be watching you every step of the way, little brother."

"Hey, I'm almost 4 inches taller than you now!" Danny exclaimed indignantly.

"You'll always be my little brother, Danny, no matter how tall you get."

"True enough, true enough. Don't forget Tucker and Sam. They'll be ready as well. I'm sure they suspect something. Jeez, I wish Wulf was still here."

"Who are you talking about?" Jazz was curious. She never remembered her brother mentioning any ghost by that name. She racked her brain attempting to think of an answer, bur for once, drew a blank. "Is that one of your enemies?"

"No, he was one of the few ghost friends I had. When Walker attacked, he ended up saving me from him. Just wish I knew what had happened to him."

"Danny, I don't know what to say, except that he was a loyal friend. This happened two years ago?"

"For some reason, it came into my mind again. Wish me luck for this next attack. With Valerie, my parents and Plasmius after me, I'm going to need it."

"There's something else we need to talk about, Danny. You've been having bad dreams, I can tell. What are they about?"

"You're going to think this is stupid. They're just dreams, anyway. It isn't like it's real."

"Still, tell me. What were they about?"

"I'm…I'm not sure where to begin. You remember my future self, right? (Jazz nodded) Well, I've been getting dreams lately and I could swear that they're his memories. In one, he was destroying part of Amity Park and fighting Valerie. Think this was something like 2 years after he was created. Thousands of people died because of that. Still, that wasn't the worst of them. He even had his own torture chamber. I won't describe what I saw, but suffice it to say, it was horrible. The torture he inflicted can't be described by words."

He shuddered at the thought and Jazz embraced him tightly. "No matter what, Danny, I'm here." Jazz informed him. "I know you don't like telling me this stuff, but it's good to get it off your chest. You have to trust me. That's what I'm here for. I'm guessing you haven't told Tucker or Sam about this, either?"

_Sibling love, how touching. _said a voice in Danny's head. _Enjoy it while it lasts, boy. Soon you will be mine! _To say that Danny was surprised would be an understatement. _Was that an actual voice or was it my imagination?_

"Did you hear me, Danny?" Jazz asked. "I said is there anything else bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Danny gratefully replied. He decided to keep the voice a secret until he knew for certain exactly what it was. There was no sense in worrying his sister over something non-existent. Even though she cared about him, Danny didn't want to look like a fool.

After that, he left Jazz and walked down into the lab where his parents were putting the finishing touches on the Fenton Spectral Obliterator. "You sure this thing is ready yet, Jack?" asked Maddie Fenton.

"Of course, Maddie." replied Jack Fenton. He was somewhat skinner than before as Maddie forced him to go on a diet when the doctor informed him that he was at high risk for diabetes. "This thing can both harm a ghost and neutralize his powers! I'm the grand master at building hybrids!"

_In more ways than one. _Danny thought silently to himself. He tried to stay quiet, as neither of them had fallen asleep in nearly 3 days and were beginning to get a little delusional.

"Well, when there's another ghost, we'll try it and make sure it works." Maddie stated. "Hopefully, it'll also work on ghosts like Phantom…"

"Of course it will!" Jack exclaimed. "Hey, there's a ghost now!" Danny looked in the direction his father was pointing, but there was clearly no ghost. Nonetheless, it didn't stop Jack from firing the weapons, blackening the wall. Soon after, he collapsed, sound asleep.

"I suppose I should get some sleep too." Maddie said to herself. "I'm getting delusional. It's got to be at least two days since I've been in my bed."

"Phantom… Danny Phantom." said a voice. Danny immediately transformed, put Maddie in her bed, and flew to face his opponent. However, what came instead was a more friendly form: Dora.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me!" Danny exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, I just felt like being dramatic." Dora replied. "Anyway, I'm sure you can guess why I'm here."

"Yeah, you're here to warn me of something." Danny stated. "Well, I've figured out for myself that someone is planning to destroy, gathering a huge army towards him to eliminate me, my friends, and family."

"True, but there is even more cause for concern. There are rumors in the ghost zone that there is an even more deadly threat wandering through the realm. Ghosts fear even the very thought of him. He has destroyed countless ghosts and intends to achieve ultimate power."

"So do all my other enemies. Why is that not such a big surprise?"

"This one seems to have it. It speaks of creating a god-like being to rule both worlds. Of course you will likely have to be the one to stop him."

_I have a very, very bad feeling about who this could be. _Danny thought to himself. _There's only one ghost I know who could possibly fit that description but I thought he was locked in the thermos._

"I have one more thing to say. There is a group of unknown powers heading for your kingdom. Obviously, they are after you as well, but I sense righteous anger from them."

"You can sense emotions?" Danny had never heard of such a power, but considering the weirdness of the ghost zone, it wouldn't surprise him in the least.

"Yes, it is one of my more unique powers. Be very cautious, Danny. Dark times are coming to you and it will take all your strength to stop it."

_Another day in the life of Danny Phantom. _He thought bitterly. _Can't they simply leave me alone? No, they have to prove themselves the best by trying to destroy me. _

Dora left and Danny was still confused, although a couple pieces to the puzzle had been added. Hopefully, though, he could face what was coming. Somehow, though, he had a feeling this would trump anything else he had previously encountered.

Clockwork groaned as he struggled to heal his wounds. Whatever Dan had done to him, it was certainly long-lasting. But most of his concern was now for Danny. He had grown quite fond of the boy and wished him luck in whatever he did.

_I shouldn't be feeling this. _Clockwork thought as he slowly healed one of his dozens of wounds. _The council have forbidden attachments. _Nonetheless, he could not hide his fatherly affection. If only that fool Voldemort had not come here! The magical world was in great peril and soon Dan would turn to the non-magical one as well.

One thing that interested Clockwork, however, was the fact that he had not immediately gone after Danny. If he failed to transform him into himself within 8 years, Dan would cease to exist. Or had he done something else Clockwork did not know about? Despite what he often stated, he didn't know everything.

He weakly pointed the staff to set the sphere on Amity Park. For the most part, the city was peaceful, but he noticed something out of the corner of his good eye. There was a specter of some sort flying around the city, likely looking for Phantom. For what purpose, he did not know, but the worst was a safe assumption.

Unlike most ghosts, however, this one was white. Clockwork could see little else, but the ghost was very powerful and looked angry. He barely suppressed a shudder. If, by unlikely chance, he was an ally, Dan would have a great deal of trouble. If, however, as Clockwork feared, he was an enemy, they were more than likely doomed.

The observant arrived with their typical demeanor. "Is there anything you can give us?" the first one asked. "It is of utmost importance."

"The council is preparing for action against him." stated the second. "I still believe we should destroy Danny Phantom while we still can."

"No, that will do no good." Clockwork replied. "His future self has something up his sleeve, I'm sure of it. No, we will simply have to wait and see how things turn out."

He just hoped his fears wouldn't come true.

So that's about it! Next chapter is where the Order and Danny finally meet. What is Dan planning to do? And who is the mysterious ghost?


	5. Mistakes and Apologies

Okay, I've heard some complaints about me putting in my personal thoughts. I'll try and keep that to a minimum, although I will make no promises because I'm not sure if I can keep them. As for the grammar mistakes… well, I usually don't proofread it as I'm a little too eager to send it. I'll have to be a little more careful. Also, Dan's actions will be in italics at the beginning of the chapter. That aside, enjoy the new chapter!

However, somebody asked why the muggles weren't noticing anything. It's simple: Dan hasn't attacked them. All the deaths have been in the magical world, so save a few parents of magical children, the muggle world is ignorant of the ultimate enemy. But knowing Dan, you can't expect that to last forever.

_Despite the fact he destroyed the ministry building, Dan's bloodlust was not satisfied. Over the past few hours, he had destroyed nearly every major wizarding city in France. They screamed, some running, some trying to defend themselves, but it made no difference to him. He struck them down, no matter who they were._

_He had used up a great deal of energy, but he was so overconfident that he felt he could defeat anything. Eventually, he reached the top French school, Beauxbatons academy. It appeared to be unprotected and weak, but Dan knew better than that. Things were never what they appeared to be in the wizarding world. _

_He walked up to the gate, which was at least 15 feet high and protected by magical barriers. His hands glowed green and he punched it as hard as he can. The gate was dented, but did not break. Dan growled in anger and fired orbs of energy, swallowing almost the entire gate. However, the magic on it was ancient and would not break easily._

_Dan was growing impatient. He wanted to resume the slaughter as fast as he could. Therefore, he floated above the ground and built up an ecto-blast in the palm of his hand for several seconds. Finally, he launched it and the gave was finished. He flew in, expecting to hear screaming students, begging for mercy. _

_What he did not expect was a large group of French Aurors, waiting for battle. They launched spells, many of them designed to combat ghosts and Dan was took shocked to even think about putting up a shield. He was blasted at least100 feet, smoke coming out of several parts of his body._

_He laughed to himself. They believed they could defeat him? No, they would simply be added to the slaughter. He flew to rejoin the battle, this time proceeding with more caution. He fired ectoplasmic lightning out of his fingertips, while twirling in mid-air to dodge another volley of spells. Some parts of the energy made their mark, but it only ended up killing one inexperienced auror. The rest put up their shields and held them firm. _

_Dan grinned and back-flipped to avoid anti-ghost spells. Energy glowed in the palms of his hands and he let out a steady stream of it, intending to destroy them like a row of dominoes. A few fell but the rest dodged and returned fire._

_He found himself dodging every which way to avoid the spells. He put up shields, went intangible, flew upward, downward, whatever was necessary to avoid them. He conjured a spherical shield, but over 20 aurors kept hammering on it._

_Eventually, it broke and he was sent into the wall. Dan was in pain, but not severely injured. He flew back into the fight, taking out a couple 7th years brave enough to join the fight._

_However, they were slowly surrounding him, firing spells mercilessly. Still, Dan only laughed to himself. "That's what I was hoping you'd do." he told them and before they could react, he unleashed an ectoplasmic explosion, killing many aurors and destroying almost the entire great hall. "That was certainly a challenge. Perhaps they're not as helpless as I thought."_

_His words were proved true when the aurors stood up and raised their wands once again. They were determined, but more than that, they were angry. Wanting to avenge their comrades, over a dozen launched killing curses, but all they did was knock Dan out of the air. "I'm already dead, you idiots!" he exclaimed furiously. "You can't kill me! Let's even the odds, shall we?"_

_Laughing insanely, he duplicated himself into 20 and to put it mildly, it was chaos. All remaining students were sent back while the aurors, numbering about 90 at this point attempted to stop him. However, everything they tried seemed to be predetermined to fail. That is, until a powerful and skilled Auror, the French equivalent of Alastor Moody, destroyed two of the duplicates. _

_This gave the fighters hope and they found strength to continue their attack. There were causalities on both sides. Once he was down to 5, Dan recalled his remaining duplicates. He knew he was in serious trouble. There were no more than 50 opponents left, but he had expended too much of his energy to win this fight. The mass duplication had drained him badly._

_In desperation, he unleashed a ghostly wail. It wasn't as powerful as it normally was, drained as Dan happened to be, but it was enough to give him a chance to escape. Wasting no time, he teleported away, thankful the anti-apparation wards did not affect him._

_Dan cursed to himself. He should have waited until he was at full strength to attack. How could they possibly have beaten him? This wasn't over, not by a long shot. He fully intended to destroy the already badly damaged school, but loath as it was to admit, he would have to wait. _

_"Hmm, I believe they talked about especially powerful wizards… prodigies." Dan talked to himself. "They are rare, but they exist. At this stage, I cannot fight one of them and win. I'll have to cease my attack for now, but once I recover, there's another area I'd like to destroy. Let's see how well dragons can stand against me…"_

_

* * *

_

"So how long is it until we arrive?" asked Harry, impatient. They couldn't apparate of use a portkey for fear of attracting the ghost's attention. No one knew what his full abilities were after all. Therefore, at least some of them were forced to walk. Well, at least Ginny was willing to stay with him.

"We'll be there in about an hour, Harry." Lupin replied. Amity Park was finally in sight. The order was dragging ghost weapons behind them. They didn't want to break him and steal them, but circumstances called for desperate measures. Their total number equaled about 50. They would have arrived there sooner, but not all of them had jet sleds.

"Hey, I could get used to this." said Tonks, practicing with her jet sled. Unfortunately, she pressed a wrong button with her foot and it started speeding and spiraling out of control. She managed to keep from hitting a tree, but instead fell of it. The sled had an automatic piloting system, though, so it caught her before she hit the ground.

"I must say, these inventions are amazing!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed in amazement. "Who knew muggle technology has come so far? Hermione, can I try it out?"

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley." Hermione apologized. Despite her misgivings, she was actually enjoying hers. It wasn't at all like flying a broomstick, which she still was unwilling to do, despite Ron's insistence. Besides, if Mr. Weasley got onto this thing… she shuddered to think about what he would do.

"Woah!" Tonks cried, accidentally firing one of the laser weapons. Mad-eye was forced to duck to the ground to avoid getting singed and he was not happy. Most of them rolled their eyes, used to this sort of thing, but Moody would not let it go.

"Will you be careful, woman?" He yelled furiously. "We're supposed to be attacking Danny Phantom, not each other! This happens again, I'm taking that thing away from you!"

"Please be more careful." said Mrs. Weasley, one of the order members who was walking. "We don't need any casualties. Merlin knows beating this thing will be hard enough."

Meanwhile, Ron was having fun with his, along with Fred and George who were making firing noises, trying to get him to lose his nerve. They pretended to have a fight in mid-air. Moody was about to shout at them as well, but Lupin intervened. "Let them have their fun." He told him. "Besides, they could use the practice."

"Very well, but if one of them gets killed, the blame will lie on you." Moody replied, reluctantly letting it go. Lupin knew this was just a way to work out the nervousness all of them felt. Thousands had been killed at the hands of this thing. Could they even win? Or would they simply be added to the obituaries?

"At least we've made a little progress with anti-ghost magic." Harry told Lupin, trying to keep his mind elsewhere.

"True, but I'd prefer using these ghost weapons." Ginny told her boyfriend. "Hey, I've got some of my dad in me. I've always wanted to use muggle artillery."

Fred fired the weapon on his jet sled, nearly hitting Ron in the chest. He returned fire and the duel got more intense. Some of the younger Order members walked slower in order to watch, but Moody had enough. He took out his wand, knocked all three of them off the board and levitated them about 3 feet from the ground. "Listen, you idiots!" He growled furiously. "This is a serious mission, not a walking-party! Either be mature or turn back The choice is yours!" They bowed their heads in embarrassment.

Ron saw a group of ghosts heading towards Amity. He didn't know what they were, but doubted their intentions were good. Those of the order that had seen them warned the others, who nodded grimly. Harry looked at Fred's jet sled, wondering what he didn't think of this before, and looked at the weight capacity, which said 400 pounds.

Although a few had their misgivings, the people that were not on one already jumped up on a jet sled, making sure to be with their lighter companions. They didn't need any accidents after all. But little did they know they were about to face the battle of their lives.

* * *

Danny flew through the air in an attempt to find the ghost. His powers were now more attuned and he could sense how powerful and ghost was and if his sense was correct, this would be quite a fight. He was about 1000 feet in the air, and most of Amity was visible from his position. Still, there was no sign of the elusive figure.

Then, suddenly, he appeared flying around Casper High. Danny took off at top speed, determined to stop the ghost before it attacked anyone. He finally managed to catch it just as it neared the bowling alley. He dive-bombed it, sending it back over 250 feet. He split into 2, both copies preparing for the worst.

The ghost recovered and the two Dannys fired a stream of energy, but its shield managed to block. "Calm yourself, Phantom." the ghost stated. "I am not here to fight you."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that." Danny laughed sarcastically. "I have Plasmius after my blood, in addition to hundreds of others, and you expect me to believe you? Give me one reason why I should!"

"I was sent by your guardian, Clockwork." The spirit replied, giving him one of the medallions to prove it.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance." He decided to summon back his duplicate, but kept both eyes on him. "But I will be watching you, make no mistake about that."

"I have much to say and very little time. Suffice it to say that a monster has been released. He was too weak to tell me who it was, but based on the description, he looks much like you."

"Dear god, no." Fear filled Danny's body at the news that his future self had escaped. How was he going to beat him? Last time was pure luck and he surely wouldn't make that mistake again. No matter what, he would make sure he never became him. The thought of losing all his emotions once his family and friends were destroyed was too agonizing to think about. And no matter what, he would never go to Vlad. He had simply too many experiences with him to consider him trustworthy. If his dark self was loose, he would have to inform his parents about his powers and warn them. They may not accept him for who he was, but that was a chance he would have to take."

"I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but there is still more news. Your nemesis is planning to attack you soon. This time he is holding nothing back. I do not envy you, my boy. You are in a perilous situation and this will be the trial of your life."

"I'm curious about one thing: Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait a minute. Magic's real? And yet somehow, this doesn't surprise me as much as it should. So my evil future self is attacking your world?"

"Yes and he has already killed thousands. If he is not stopped, our world will cease to exist. I have come to help you on your mission to destroy him."

"How do you know of his existence?"

"I came back into the human world a short time ago. I learned of the rumors surrounding our world of a monster and I impulsively rushed to stop him. Not my usual behavior, but ectoplasm has a peculiar effect on the mind. Unfortunately, he was more powerful than anything I had ever seen and defeated me. He threw me into the ghost zone, not even bothering to finish me off. You see why I require your help."

"If this is true, we're in danger as well. Eventually, he will come here to ensure his existence. It's a long story, but you should know. It may give you some help as to defeating him. Essentially, he's the fusion of two ghosts, mine and my enemy's. The combined power of both of us ended up spelling down for my hometown and who knows how many other places."

"You have given me much to think about, but how to I know you're not him? He does have to ability to shape shift, as I found out during my encounter."

"If I was him, I would have attacked you already. My evil future self was impatient and relies too much on his power to see him through."

"Very good, my boy. Now the question is: what can we do? Does he have any weaknesses?"

"The only one I know of is his arrogance. When he had the advantage, he was completely sure he was going to win. Another thing I'm fairly sure of is his impatience. He's part me and I'm not the most patient person in the world, so that's a trait he likely has, since he probably didn't need to be patient."

"True, but he is very powerful and thus, his arrogance. Already he has attacked both Britain and France. The death toll has grown close to 10,000 and he has not been out for more than 10 days."

"How do you know all this stuff? If you're dead, shouldn't you be isolated from your world? That seems to be how it works here."

"Perhaps, but I have many sources, even in my death. 'death is but the next great adventure.' My sources have informed me of this thing that endangers us and he is far beyond what Voldemort could hope to accomplish. He might be more dangerous in the long term, but your evil self will wipe us out far before Voldemort could. Yet he had spread himself far already during his short reign of terror, which could work to our advantage."

"Well, I'll give what help I can, but he's far beyond me and I admit it: I'm scared. This is probably the last thing I'd ever want to do. Still, he is my responsibility, and despite everything, I'll fight even if I have to give my life to destroy him."

"It is only natural to be afraid, especially one so young. You will not stand alone; I will make sure of that. We must go to Britain immediately. Bring any allies who wish to go and then we must be off. Time is…" He was interrupted by an energy blast into his back.

"So this is your ally, ghost boy?" Valerie sneered behind her mask. Her guns were ready to fire while she glared with hatred at both of them. "You two are going down! I won't let you destroy this town?"

"Who might this be?" asked Dumbledore mildly, ducking to avoid an attack.

"She's one of my friends." Danny replied. "Unfortunately, she's got a grudge against me and despite the evidence, still believes I'm evil. What can you do?"

They continued dodging attacks from Valerie until Danny sighed. She really wasn't giving him a choice. He fired ecto-blasts, hitting her board and it spun out of control. Before Danny could get away, however, Valerie recovered and fired yet again, which would have hit if not for Dumbledore's shield.

"Is there any way to reason with her?" Dumbledore wondered. "If I can avoid it, I do not want to hurt the girl."

"Yeah, I've been in that dilemma more times then I care to remember." Danny groaned. "She's being manipulated by my enemy into destroying her. Therefore, there isn't a lot I can do. Stand back. This could get ugly." He turned to Valerie, who was charging her most powerful weapon. "I'm sorry, Valerie." He took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. It wasn't at full power since that would kill her, but it knocked her back immediately and destroyed most of her suit.

"We'll meet again, ghost boy!" she yelled, flying off. She hated to retreat, but she was a wounded duck and it wouldn't go well if she continued the fight any longer. "Least that attack doesn't drain me anymore." He wondered why he was trusting him, but it seemed that he had a magnetic personality and he was learning how to sense a ghost's intent.

"May I ask what it is?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It's called my ghostly wail." Danny replied. "It used to drain me almost completely. Now that I'm more experienced, as long as I don't use it for too long, I'll be fine. And I've dealt with worse enemies than her. Trust me, that attack is a lifesaver."

"Well, it's obvious why." He looked around Amity and Danny stared at him curiously. He was a little suspicious, so he kept a close eye on him. "Ghosts are coming in great number. In addition to others, but I do not know exactly who they are save that they are wizards and witches."

"May as well prepare for the battle of my life. Hopefully, this won't be worse than fighting my evil future self."

"Don't worry, you won't have to fight alone." a voice said behind him. Both Danny and Dumbledore prepared for an attack but it turned out to be Dora, who had arrived with her troops. Among them was Wulf, who was overjoyed to see Danny again. "It's all right, they're my friends." he told Dumbledore in order to assuage him.

But their dilemma was about to get even worse. Danny was tied up with ectoplasmic rope and shocked badly. After a couple of seconds, he broke free to face his new opponent, expecting it to be Valerie. What he did not expect was over 50 ghost hunters glaring murderously at him.

"You'll pay for what you've done, murderer!" Yelled one of them, firing his gun wildly. Danny dodged the shots and used telekinesis to summon the gun to him, breaking it in half, but the rest were ready to fight. One wrong move and it would be chaos in downtown Amity.

"Why the heck are you guys here?" asked Dora.

"You will not hurt my friend." Wulf stated. He had become much better at English over two years, although he still made mistakes here and there. He showed his claws to the cavalry, jumping in front of Danny, willing to give his life if necessary to protect him.

Dumbledore decided to intervene before things got too out of hand. "May I ask as to what you are doing here?" His eyes set on one ghost hunter that looked very, very familiar. "Harry, is that you?"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, raising his ecto-gun at him. The ghost looked familiar, but since wizarding Europe was in a panic, he didn't intend on trusting any ghost without hard evidence of their intents.

"Don't you recognize me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "Perhaps this will give you some sort of clue. He flew down to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Remember the lessons I gave you in my office, what I told you about Lord Voldemort."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked in confusion. "It's you? How did you…"

"Save the explanations for later, my boy." Dumbledore replied. "I've found an ally who may be able to help us. His name is Danny Phantom, the resident superhero of this town."

"He's the one who's been destroying our world, killing thousands of people!" another voice exclaimed furiously. "Let's destroy him!" There was a loud cheer of agreement.

Dumbledore raised his hand and they were silent. He then turned to Harry. "Remember when you and Hermione traveled back in time to save Buckbeak?" Harry nodded. "Danny here had traveled 10 years into the future and met his evil future self. Thanks to him, that future was reversed and we stand here today. So in a sense, it is Danny Phantom, but not the one you came here to hunt."

"How do you know that?" asked Danny. "I don't recall me telling you anything about my trip to the future

Dumbledore was about to answer when someone tackled him, hugging him as tight as he could. "It's great to have ya back, professor." the man said. "I always knew I'd see ya again."

"Calm down, Hagrid." Dumbledore replied, phasing out of his grip. "I've simply gone to the next life. Wizards who do not remain behind end up in the wraith world, which is more pleasant than the muggle ghost zone, at least when we're not being attacked.

"What do you mean, professor?" asked Harry.

"It's too complicated to explain right now, Harry. I'll tell you once this whole ordeal is over."

"You'll have to explain it to me too." Danny put in. "I still don't get how you could mistake me for him, since we don't exactly look alike."

"It's your emblem." Harry admitted. "It's the exact same one he has. Okay, I'm feeling like an idiot." There was a general murmur of agreement. They apologized profusely to the point where Danny felt he was going to go deaf.

"Well, in spite of the misunderstanding, I'll help you guys out." Danny told the crowd. "If my future self is loose, it means we're in major trouble. I don't know the full extent of his powers, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to stop him. I'm ready to leave now if you want."

"What a touching little speech, Daniel." The entire crowd was startled and wondered where the voice came from. "Unfortunately, you and your friends are not going anywhere."

On one of the rooftops stood Vlad Plasmius in all his glory.


	6. War of the hybrids

Okay, I'm just trying to get this story finished as fast as I can. I've got other projects I'll be starting in a couple of weeks, so updates will be slower, not to mention a major English project. That and I'm not entirely sure where this story is going after the next couple of chapters. I expect I'll be racking my brain trying to think of something.

For a few moments, the Order of the Phoenix stared in shock. This creature reminded them much of Voldemort, with his arrogance, power, and darkness. But their stupor did not last for long as every single one of them turned their weapons onto him.

"Please, do you honestly believe you can defeat me, even with the help of your little friends, Daniel?" Vlad laughed. "Your skills have improved, yes, but you are not nearly up to my level and I'll make sure you never will be!" He laughed evilly, but was interrupted by an ecto-blast fired from Hermione's gun.

"You think so, do you?" Hermione asked. "Take a look around you. You're outnumbered at least 50 to 1. What kind of chance do you think you have?" Indeed, everyone was ready to fight. Danny and Dumbledore were at the front, prepared for the worse, with Harry and Hagrid slightly behind them.

"You're forgetting one thing, girl." Vlad sneered. "I didn't come alone." He snapped his fingers and the streets erupted with enemies. Walker and his cronies were floating above them, in addition to Vlad's ghost experiments on the ground. Skulker, Technus, Fright Knight, and Ember stood beside him. "Let the games begin."

Harry fired the first shot, directly hitting one of the ghost animals. From there, it was complete pandemonium. The wizards on jet sleds were unable to help the ones on the ground since they were occupied with Walker and his crew. However, for the first 20 seconds or so, there were no casualties on either side.

That changed when Hagrid went up against one of the experiments. It immediately tackled him to the ground, but underestimated his strength as he got free and sent it straight into a building wall. It got up quickly, though, and Hagrid charged his weapon. Unfortunately, he had nothing to protect himself from energy blasts, as there was no armor big enough to fit. He was forced to roll to the side twice and some of his hair was singed. Still, he finally managed to score a lethal blow, only suffering a couple bruises from hitting the cement.

Not everybody was as lucky as him. Tonks and Moody were fighting one of the biggest creatures, which was nearly 15 feet tall. Their blasts didn't seem to have much of an effect, assuming they could even hit the thing, since it was quite agile for its size. Finally, Moody lost patience and fired a series of spells, knocking it back. The creature growled in fury and charged. He and Tonks managed to dodge, but the thing ended up killing another Order member.

Tonks and Moody fired a series of stunners, which slowed the creature down, but it still went after them. Tonks ended up tripping over her own feet in her haste to get out of the away, and fired the weapon straight up. Not having time to wonder if it hit anything, she rolled out of the way of a paw that could have taken her head off.

But suddenly, it was tackled to the ground. Wulf had intervened, snarling angrily. Relieved that the playing field was now more even, they fired spells and guns with renewed determination. Together, they launched a spell designed for cutting off limbs. While it didn't shred the creature to pieces, the spell weakened it substantially, which allowed Wulf to finish it off.

The aerial battle was no different than the one on the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione were working together, blasting any ghost that tried to attack. However, they hesitated to destroy them completely, which left them open to counter-attack. One of Walker's henchmen fired his weapons, trapping Harry in an energy field. He followed with a punch to the gut and skull. His armor protected him from the worst of the blow, but even so, he was not in good shape.

Fortunately for him, however, he was blasted away by Danny. He freed Harry from the trap and then checked to see if anyone else needed help. Danny seemed to have drawn attention, as half a dozen of Walker's goons sped toward the quartet. Ron and Hermione fired, nailing two of them in the face and sending them off-course.

"Not bad." Danny complimented. "Have you been practicing?"

"No, just lucky shots." Ron replied, forced to twirl on his jet sled in order to avoid an attack. Danny shielded them from another one and returned with a stream of energy that completely consumed it. Harry fired at another one, grazing it in the shoulder.

Hermione, on the other hand, was locked in combat by Walker's top henchman, Bullet. They fired, but neither managed to hit one another. _Okay, it's time to improvise. _she thought to herself. She took out her wand and fired 2 impediment charms, stopping him for a fraction of a second. It was all the time she needed to blast him out of the sky. Before Bullet could recover, Danny delivered a kick in the gut, followed with a left hook and an uppercut. It was pretty obvious he was down for the count and Danny berated himself for not bringing the thermos.

"Sheesh, you've been doing this a long time, haven't you?" Ron stated in the form of a question.

"Close to two years and I've faced worse than him." Danny replied. "Makes me wonder where Walker. I would have thought he'd be all over me."

The answer to that question lied about 30 feet to the left, where he was currently trying to blast Fred and George. What infuriated him even more was the fact that one of their inventions caused him to sprout zits all over his face, not too dissimilar from Vlad's old ecto-acne. It made him more erratic in his aim to the point where he accidentally blasted one of his own henchmen.

"Come on, calm down." Fred stated. "Just because you can't aim worth a damn…"

"Doesn't mean you need to throw a fit." George laughed and fired his weapon into Walker's chest, knocking him into a wall. By this time, Walker was furious and charged at the Weasley twins at full speed. His punch grazed Fred on the shoulder and even though it barely touched him, at the speed Walker was going, it nearly knocked him out of the air. Only years of quidditch practice allowed him to stay on his jet sled. He returned fire, but realized his gun was out of ammo. George hit Walker in the back, trying to bide some time for him to recharge.

Vlad merely watched the battle below with mild interest. Tempting as it was to get involved in the fray, he couldn't just yet if his plan was to work.

"Are you sure this will weaken the ghost-child?" Skulker wondered. "His powers have grown considerably and…"

"Do not question me again, Skulker!" Vlad snarled furiously and he bowed his head in apology. "My plan will work! Daniel actually thinks he has a chance. Look at him, blasting away at his enemies like they are nothing to him. His arrogance will be his downfall. So he believes all his enemies are inferior to him, that all of us are weaker than he is? Soon his pathetic delusions will be shattered and I will stand triumphantly over his dead, broken body!"

_Let's face it: he's gone off the deep end. _Fright Knight thought to himself, since he would not dare speak those words aloud. He always knew Vlad had a twinge of insanity, but this… something had changed him to the point where he was completely demented. However, he didn't know what it was and did not have the courage to ask. All he could do was bide his time, follow his orders, until there was a chance for him to get out of this. He secretly envied Ember and Spectra, who managed to get free just before the fight. They were not warriors after all, and were ill-equipped for something like this. Still, when Vlad found them, there would be hell to pay.

"Master, do you wish me to join the battle?" he asked, bowing before Vlad.

"No, not yet." Vlad muttered. "I want to see him weak first, broken. It won't be quick, either. I will watch as he slowly dies at my feet. The boy believes he has limitless power, that he can defeat anything. I must destroy him while I still can. Tempting as it is to attack, I dare not for the present. Even now his power rivals mine and his ghostly wail is not something to be taken lightly. No, I'll have to be patient and simply bide my time until my ultimate victory."

Fright Knight got the impression that he was simply talking to himself. Looking at his companions, he saw that they shared the same sentiment. He definitely had a few screws loose, which worried everyone around him. Often, he would torture them for the slightest reasons, or even no reason at all.

"I, the almighty Technus, wish to join the battle against the ghost-child!" Technus exclaimed. Vlad gave no impression of hearing him, as he was still muttering to himself.

Danny blasted away yet another of Walker's men. A group surrounded him, but he was used to this tactic and conjured a shield the second they charged. After that, he beat them into submission and left them on the ground. However, his momentary victory did not last as Walker blasted him from behind and he was forced to twirl around to stay in the air.

"You're not going to escape me this time, earth punk." Walker laughed, firing another energy blast, but this time Danny was ready. He back-flipped and the shot went between his legs. He dodged a series of punches by Walker and punched him in the head. He growled in fury and tackled Danny, throwing him into one of the Order members.

Before he could continue his attack, however, Dora transformed into a dragon and hit Walker with her tail, sending him over 100 feet away, giving Danny a chance to recover. He flew above Walker and assaulted another one of his men. By this time, Walker was furious. That child had eluded him once too often! Summoning the remnants of his henchmen, they prepared a mass attack.

All of them fired at once. Danny put up an ecto-shield and that stopped the attacks for several seconds, but it eventually became too much and he was thrown onto a ceiling, his costume smoking in several places. Walker and Bullet laughed at his predicament and punched him in the face, sending him flying. (No pun intended)

Danny got up, only to have to dodge another punch from Walker. He jumped back and got into a fighting position, but Walker's men were closing in and his allies were nowhere to be seen. Danny looked nervous as he eyed his opponents. Seeing that he had no choice, he unleashed his ghostly wail. It immediately blew most of Walker's men back and even Walker himself could not hold against the force for long. Some of them were shredded to pieces and a couple of the nearby buildings were weakened almost to the point of collapse.

Danny sighed to himself. It wasn't nearly as draining as it used to be, but he still didn't like using it. Jumping down from the roof, he checked to see if anyone needed his help. The battle seemed to be going well. Dora and her troops were taking down one experiment after another while Wulf was checking around to see if anyone was in trouble.

But obviously, it was too good to last as an order member with consumed in violet energy. Even with the armor, he was killed in seconds. Vlad finally joined the battle, his main servants behind him, looking furious. Those ghost animals had taken considerable time to build after all, not to mention around 50 million dollars.

"So you've managed to defeat some of my servants, have you?" Vlad laughed. "However, you have yet to face the wrath of Vlad Plasmius!" He fired another blast out of his hand, killing another order member. Now they were beginning to look nervous, but they were determined nonetheless.

"you're gonna pay for that!" Hagrid roared, tackling Vlad. His punches took him by surprise, not to mention he was far stronger than a normal human. Once he got over his shock, however, he grabbed Hagrid by the throat and threw him as hard as he could into the ground.

Only to be blasted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Vlad turned his head and conjured a shield in order to block a second wave. He charged forward, dodging blasts and deflecting them as necessary. Before he could reach them, though, Wulf tackled him to the ground. Dora and her troops turned against Vlad as well, since most of the order were still occupied fighting the ghost animals, not to mention Danny.

"Is this all you can do to me?" Vlad laughed. He turned intangible to avoid the ectoplasmic arrows, then flew up and delivered an uppercut to the ghost, slamming him into Dora's chest. She growled and unleashed her fire, but Vlad simply dodged and laughed.

Wulf charged, claws ready, but Vlad grabbed him by the paw and shocked him with full force. He screamed in agony, reminded of the days when he was Walker's prisoner. Finally, once he had gotten bored, Vlad threw him up, followed, and punched him to the ground.

Dora swung her tail, catching Vlad in the chest. He merely grinned and fired his ectoplasmic lightning, striking her throat. She had difficulty making sounds, but the mutters coming out of her mouth were obviously of pain. Her troops fired arrows and threw axes. Vlad didn't seem too concerned, though. He flew up and through a building, where the weapons bounced harmlessly away. Taking them by surprise, he fired his lightning once again, catching every single medieval soldier.

At this point, Vlad was not going to show mercy. He used telekinesis to rip their bodies apart, quicker than the lightning would have done and roasted the remains with deadly energy. Wulf, Dora, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked speechless at Vlad's twisted laughter.

"You have lost, you idiots!" Vlad yelled furiously. "You should never have opposed me! I am the greatest, most powerful ghost in all of…"

He didn't get to finish the statement as Danny and Dumbledore caught him in the gut with twin beams of energy. Both looked furious at the loss of their comrades and were determined to put an end to this monster. Vlad looked slightly worried, but quickly recovered, randomly killing 4 Order members. The sight of their charred bodies infuriated Danny and, dodging Vlad's counter-attack, socked him in the jaw, while Dumbledore blasted him back with a magical spell.

"Fright Knight, Skulker, take care of their meddling friends!" Vlad ordered, almost literally steaming at the ears. "I'll be more than capable of dealing with these fools! They dare oppose my rule of the earth and the ghost zone? They will be the first to fall!"

For the past several minutes, the ghost alarms had been going off in the Fenton House. Maddie and Jazz awoke immediately, but they had to dump almost a bathtub's worth of ice water before they could get Jack out of his deep slumber.

"What? Huh?" Jack asked himself in a confused voice. "That hasn't happened since I was 12." He then noticed the alarms going off and immediately jumped out of bed, literally dragging Maddie with him. "Come on, Maddie, we've got an invasion to stop! That ghost kid's at it again!"

Together, they ran down to the lab, where they began to stock on supplies. However, they had to be cautious, as they remembered the last time they jumped into a battle impulsively. The hunter girl was forced to bail them out as a ghost named Technus had them at his mercy. They made sure the weapons on the assault vehicle were charged, in addition to inspecting the specter speeder: Version 3.

"It looks like everything's working, Jack." Maddie stated. "Do you have everything we need?"

"Let's see: Fenton peeler, Fenton extractor, Fenton thermos, Fenton ecto-blasters, Fenton grappler, Fenton ghost catcher, Fenton ectoplasmic quarterstaff, Fenton anti-creep stick, and the Fenton extra-large cup holder!" Jack exclaimed in a single breath. "I'm ready to kick some ghost butt!"

"Wait, I want to come with you." Jazz stated, running down inside the lab. She didn't want to have Danny fighting alone against all those ghosts, not to mention the fact her parents still saw him as an enemy and they would try to destroy him as well. He could take care of himself, but would never attack his own parents.

"Wait, why are you so insistent on going?" Jack asked, a little suspicious. "You never want to go on ghost hunts."

"Hey, I want to help too." Jazz protested. "That and I think Danny may be around that area."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie gasped. "Jack, it's time to bring out the big guns. It may not be tested yet, but Danny's out there!"

"Yes, I get to play with my new weapon!" Jack stated in a bumbling voice. Maddie and Jazz glared at him. "I mean, save Danny… with the Fenton ectoplasmic elephant gun, capable of destroying any ghost in a single shot!" That knowledge both relieved and worried Jazz at the same time.

"So can I come or not?" Jazz asked. "I'm an adult or as good as."

"All right, but be careful out there." Maddie told her daughter. "That ghost boy will show you no mercy." She activated the Fenton anti-ghost shield to ensure no ghosts would get inside and ruin the lab. She gave Jazz the Fenton anti-ghost cricket (tribute to "Men in Black"), which was a deceptively powerful weapon.

Jazz got inside the specter speeder, while Maddie and Jack got in the assault vehicle. Jack wanted to drive, but Maddie merely threatened to stop making his cookies and he bowed to her wishes. They opened the gate by remote control and sped up in Batman fashion.

"You can't possibly defeat me, Daniel, even with the help from your little friend." Vlad laughed, blocking another barrage of ecto-blasts from Danny.

"I can just use my ghostly wail on you." Danny smirked. "Remember what happened last time?"

"True, very true, but you run the risk of hurting your allies." Vlad laughed. "What would they think of you if your attacks shredded them to pieces?" Danny fired eye blasts in anger and Vlad dodged, but he was not prepared for Dumbledore's burst of energy, which sent him back over 30 feet.

Danny flew up dodged attacks and sent a punch to Vlad's gut. However, this time he was ready and shocked Danny with all his might. Pushing through the pain, he concentrated and launched more energy, but it didn't have much effect. Still, he managed to get free, while Dumbledore covered him so he could recover.

The two dueled in the skies, Vlad clearly enjoying himself. Dumbledore did not succumb to rage, but fought Vlad with a grim, hard determination. He played it cautiously, going on the offensive and defensive as needed. However, it was much more difficult now that he was fighting alone.

But that state didn't last as Danny charged into him, Vlad screaming in anger. Danny, playing it more cautiously, fired energy blasts, dodged and deflected, simply waiting for an opening. Vlad made a slip-up and Dumbledore took full advantage, punching him in the jaw and chest. Danny launched a stream of ectoplasm, driving Vlad further back. He retreated a few feet to recover and duplicated into 4.

"Let's see you try to beat me now!" the Vlads laughed. The 4 rained hell on the combatants, and neither of them escaped injury. Dumbledore fired his own energy to intercept Vlad's, while Danny, not being an expert shot, simply dodged the brunt of them, grateful for his skills in dodge ball.

"Dictators like yourself sow the seeds of their own destruction." Dumbledore told his enemy. "Eventually, someone will overcome you."

"Please, I am no ordinary man or ghost!" Vlad replied, blocking eye blasts fired by Danny, his duplicates responding in kind. "I am Vlad Plasmius, ruler and master of all…" He was interrupted by Danny's ghostly wail, which destroyed his duplicates and forced him back. He put up a shield, but it was very difficult to hold. Finally, Danny relented, not wanting to use up all his energy.

Vlad was furious, but beneath that, afraid. Over the years, he had gained abilities few could even imagine and had defeated enemies in his 45 years most ghosts couldn't even touch. Today, though, he had met his match. Danny, while not yet as powerful as Vlad, was intelligent and determined. Also, he had the advantage of being smaller and more agile. His ally, however, had a very calm demeanor about him, not willing to fall to rage like he and his younger counterpart. In addition, he had a great deal of skill and experience, enough to rival Vlad himself.

But he was determined not to show weakness. Furious, he fired powerful bolts of ecto-lightning at Danny and Dumbledore who dodged and put up shields. He poured more power into his attack, wanting to break through their defenses. This was not an attack of arrogance, or cruelty; it was of desperation.

Finally, Danny dropped the shield and dodged the lightning, which gave Vlad time to deliver a storm of punches, hitting as many painful areas as he could. When he tried to deliver a roundhouse, however, Danny ducked and blasted him. Dumbledore did likewise, though Vlad recovered in time to stop that attack.

He again fired ecto-lightning, but Danny duplicated and both of them punched him in the face, Dumbledore on him in an instant. Vlad turned to the defensive, trying to find some way to gain ground. Finally, he unleashed and ectoplasmic explosion, blowing them both back. Danny's duplicate was destroyed, but his determination continued. He conjured an ectoplasmic sword, Vlad conjuring two.

"Even with your considerable abilities, I still outmatch you." Vlad sneered, duplicating once again, all of them creating swords. "If not for your insufferable ally, I would have finished you long enough. As amusing as these games are, it's time to end them!"

While that was going, Harry, Ron and Hermione were firing at Skulker who dodged their shots with skill. After all, they didn't have time to practice with these guns and it was more difficult to aim than it appeared. In addition, their jet sleds had been destroyed by Technus. Skulker laughed, firing off his rocket launchers. Harry dodged them, but just barely.

"Oh, please, children." Skulker laughed, unknowingly echoing Vlad's words. "I am the ghost zone's greater hunter. You three are young, and even though you have magical power, my skill and technology trumps it."

But he was blasted from behind by Remus, who looked furious. He was not in the best of shape, but he still had a lot of fight in him. Skulker turned around to meet with his new prey, flying above the combatants so it was less likely he would be caught by surprise. He fired smart bombs, which headed directly for him, but all of a sudden, he disappeared.

"Reducto!" Yelled Ron, sending as much power as he could through his wand. It was a direct hit on Skulker, since he was confident no spells could break through his armor. It caused a couple of cracks and a couple of small weapons malfunctioned, but nothing more than that.

Remus reappeared beside Harry, preparing to fire another attack. What he had forgotten, however, was the smart bombs, which immediately locked on him and blasted him in the back, sending the bloodied Marauder to the ground.

"Remus!" Harry yelled, looking at Skulker furiously, who was grinning. "Explodare! Flagrate! Reducto! Crucio! Crucio! Flagrate! Reducto!" This time, Skulker went intangible and they passed harmlessly through him, blowing up a wall behind him.

"I got a plan!" Hermione whispered, just coming up with it. "Ron, levitate me. Harry, keep that ghost busy and lure him to the power line." They nodded, Harry not taking his eyes off his opponent. He fired more spells, while Skulker fired his weapons. None of them hit Harry, even though his jet sled was destroyed. He dodged, firing his remaining rockets. Harry put up a shield, knowing he could not dodge all of them. The second the rockets hit, he realized he could have simply disapparated. The shield charm held, but the amount of energy it took drained Harry terribly.

Hermione was on the top of the pole, being careful not to touch any of the wires. "Diffindo!" she exclaimed, severing the line and sending it to the ground. Ron lifted it with his wand and since Skulker was occupied, he didn't see it coming and it went through his suit, his screams filling the night. He tried to get up from the ground only to find his suit wouldn't work.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry exclaimed, using the last of his energy to take off the suit's head where a green blob no more than 5 inches high came out.

"I am Skulker, ghost zone's greatest hunter!" it exclaimed, glaring at its conquerors. "You will all fear me!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron said, chuckling out loud. Hermione frowned at him, but couldn't help it and soon joined him. Soon the trio was laughing loudly, not pleasing Skulker in the least.

Their victory was short lived, however, as Technus and Fright Knight got on either side of the trio. Technus grinned, charging up energy, and Fright Knight had a resigned look on his face. Before they could do anything, both were blasted by a powerful ecto-gun. A family of who looked to be ghost hunters had arrived.

"Face the wrath of Jack Fenton, spooks!" The large man yelled, firing again. Fright Knight was hit again, some of his armor cracking. Technus returned fire, but the woman deflected them with a green quarterstaff. The battle didn't go on for long, as Vlad crashed to the ground in a heap, Danny and Dumbledore standing over them.

"You've lost, Vlad." Danny stated confidently. "You're not getting out of this."

"You think so, do you, boy?" Vlad replied. Still, he knew this was not going well for him and he would have to retreat. After duplicating himself numerous times, his energy was badly depleted. Danny just grinned, looked around, and fired his ghostly wail, hitting Vlad once more, who was in no position to mount a defense. It sent him back continuously, giving him more and more injuries. Finally, he was forced back to Vlad Masters, beaten.

This definitely earned a look from the Fentons. "V-Man? You're the Wisconsin ghost?" Jack asked in shock, lowering his weapon, unable to believe it. Fright Knight and Technus went to Vlad, carrying him out of the battle, who despite his injuries, wore his usual smirk.

Danny collapsed from existing, reverting back to his human form. Only then did he realize his parents were there to see it.

Ha, ha, there you have it, the duel with Danny, Dumbledore and, Vlad. Rest assured, Vlad's still got a role, though we won't be seeing him for a couple more chapters. As for Dan, well, you'll have to find out, won't you?


	7. Gathering allies

Okay, I'm hoping to get this story started again. This chapter is about the halfway point, so sit back, read and review! Please? This may be shorter than the others, since it is little more than a filler chapter. My goal for this story is 40,000 words and 75 reviews. Keep them coming!

The man sighed as he walked through the room. Ordinarily, he would give anything to have something exciting happen, but this was a little too much. He put another red mark on the map as a symbol of another destroyed wizarding residence.

"What are we going to do?" he muttered to himself. He wiped his brow with a rag he conjured from thin air and stuffed it into his pocket. He was 5'6, had black hair and brown eyes, was about 190 pounds and Mexican. And for the past several hours, Spain had been under attack by a mysterious force. It was rumored to be the same one that decimated France.

_God, my wife was in one of those destroyed areas. _He thought to himself. _I hope she's alive, though it's a dim hope considering we've had no luck even slowing this creature down. _

"Santiago, has there been any progress?" asked another man, a fellow Spanish ministry member. He was about 6'3, had black hair, blue eyes, named Sergio Sanchez, and was an ex-auror. "Look, I know you're worried about your family, but…"

"There have been 2 more areas destroyed in the last 10 minutes." Santiago Martinez replied. "Nothing we throw at it even slows it down. Casualties are over 4,000 and still climbing. The aerial attack is beginning; let's hope they can stop this thing. Is there anything we know about it?"

"No, except it's deadly and it's only objective is to wipe out magical society. There was one period of time where he was surrounded and he simply unleashed some shockwave attack. Nobody stood a chance, no matter how experienced they were."

"Do you think this is the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, I don't think so. There'd be dark marks in the sky and we've had no sign of that, not in the slightest. Not to mention the fact that he is too powerful for You-Know-Who to control. It is possible, however, that he is a weapon of his that has escaped and refuses to be controlled." (Note: They're speaking Spanish, but I don't feel like translating, so live with it)

"Is there anything more we can do? I know we've been taught not to let emotions get in the way, but still, I can't help wondering what happened to…"

"We'll do whatever we can to save them. The British ambassador should be here at any moment with the information they have learned from the monster's rampage in their country."

They paced around the room until another report came in. Santiago conjured another red dot in another area and it was painfully apparently that if this thing, whatever it was, wasn't stopped, Wizarding Spain would be completely destroyed.

Sergio checked the radar, which fortunately registered the monster. It was about 10 miles east of them, but it appeared as if it was heading their way. "We should get out of here before that creature reaches us." Santiago insisted. "We don't stand a chance against it."

"If we flee, the people will lose faith in us, and the entire system will collapse." Sergio replied, trying to reason with his panicking comrade.

"What system! There isn't going to be anything left. The aerial division won't stop this thing and the aurors haven't been able to! You stay if that's what you intend to do, but I'm getting out of here while I still have my skin."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked a voice. A screen popped up in the middle of the room next to the map. "This is commander Hernandez. Can you read me? Repeat, can you read me?" He was a large man whose aura screamed power, but it was obvious he was looking very nervous and rattled.

"We've here." Sergio told him. "What is your report?"

"Aerial division has fallen." Hernandez replied. "Nothing we fire at the creature even slows it down. It's capable of duplication and its copies are slaughtering my troops. I highly recommend immediate evacuation! We can keep it busy, but we won't hold the creature much longer. Repeat, I recommend immediate evacuation!" They watched the creature fly in front of him and literally tear him to pieces with green claws. The screams of the man would rattle even the most resilient of people.

"You heard him!" Santiago exclaimed. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I understand you've been waiting for me." the ambassador told them in near-perfect Spanish. "You said you wanted information."

"Yes, we do." Sergio stated. "You better tell us fast. I don't think we have more than a few minutes."

"For starters, the creature's name is Dan Phantom, as we learned from one of the few survivors." He stated. Ordinarily, they would introduce themselves, but there was simply no time to do so. "He happens to be a ghost, but not the kind we have ever seen."

"Why didn't you tell us that before it cost the lives of thousands of Spanish wizards?" Sergio yelled furiously. He felt like hexing the ambassador out the room, but restrained himself to listen to the intelligence report.

"We had no way of knowing our magic would be that ineffective against him." The ambassador replied in his defense. However, he knew that wasn't entirely true. They knew he was resistant to most magic, but it was worse than even the most pessimistic person imagined. Therefore, he was telling a half-truth. "I'm sorry, but we're suffered many losses and are preparing defenses to defend our own country. Any survivors must be told that they need to use ghost spells in order to hurt this monster. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Santiago agreed and the trio began running frantically for the exits. The others had the same idea, as they were sprinting with all their might for even the slightest chance of survival. As it continued, blows were thrown. People suffered bruises, broken noses, magical disfigurements and even death as they hurried out, fleeing anywhere they could go.

They fought through the crowd, cursing a couple to get out of their way. As the room darkened, however, they realized it was too late. Some simply stared and awaited their fate, while others ran even faster in desperation. The creature broke through the shields, striking down everyone they saw. It didn't even occur for most of them to resist; they had simply lost all hope of victory. Not a single soul that had not escaped the building survived.

"So you've had these powers this whole time?" Jack exclaimed in astonishment. "That explains why all the ghost detectors pointed at you, why you always missed your curfew. Hey, at least this means the ghost detectors work!"

"So what enemies have you made?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"Skulker, Technus, Lunch lady, Desiree, Spectra, Bertrand, Walker, Ember, Johnny 13, Fright Knight, Vlad… the list goes on." Danny told them. He decided to stop once he saw his parent's looks become more horrified with every enemy he had made. "Still, I've become pretty powerful and can look after myself. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but…"

"Don't worry about it, Danny!" Jack exclaimed. "We understand completely! Don't forget that no matter what, you are our son. Anyway, you said V-man is trying to kill me and marry Maddie?"

"He blames you for the accident 20 years ago and is obsessed with trying to kill you for your 'crime'." Danny explained. "He tried to get me as his apprentice, but he's given up and simply wants to eliminate me. At least it happened now that I'm able to take better care of myself."

"So what exactly can you do?" asked Maddie. Everybody else was staying silent in an effort to digest this information.

"What you just saw is my ghostly wail, which is my most powerful attack." Danny replied. "I've got other things, like ecto-lightning, duplication, creating ectoplasmic objects, and other than that, the standard powers every ghost has."

"Jeez, I feel like an idiot." Jack said. "All this time, I've been trying to rip my son apart molecule-by-molecule."

"So what exactly are we going to do now?" asked Tucker. "We've got to make sure the rest of the town doesn't find out."

"And… I'm going to Britain." Danny sighed. "There's a deadly enemy I have to fight, even more powerful than Vlad. His name is Dan Phantom, similar to mine." He didn't quite feel like telling them he was his evil, future self. He'd better let them get used to the fact he was half-ghost before giving them any more shocks.

"He's right." Hermione put in. "That creature as killed thousands of wizards."

"You know, I still can't believe wizards actually exist." Maddie stated. "However, ghosts exist as well, so I suppose it's not completely improbable. Where did you get the ghost weapons anyway?"

"We stole them from the Dalv group." Remus stated. "I know it was wrong, but we didn't have any other option. Since they look similar, we came to the conclusion that the ghost terrorizing us was your son and we planned the destroy him before he could cause any further damage."

"Well, if you're going to Britain, Danny, I'm coming with you!" Jack exclaimed. "No amount of distance separates the Fentons!"

"You're going to need our help." Maddie added.

"Thanks, we need everyone we can." said Harry. "I have to give you fair warning, though: this mission will be very dangerous and we may not be successful."

"I know, and I'm afraid, but I have to do this." replied Danny, even though he knew Harry was talking more to his family than him. He then whispered in his ear. "Don't tell them what that monster really is. I'm not ready for them to know." Harry nodded in understanding.

"So how do we get to Britain?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you can instantly teleport there… can you?" Sam asked.

"We can apparate, but not across so great a distance." Stated Mr. Weasley. "Since you guys aren't capable of it, I suppose we'll have to do it the muggle way. We need to save as much energy as we can if we're going to fight that thing successfully."

"Danny and myself possess these powers, so we will be in the direct line of fire." Dumbledore added, speaking for the first time. "I'm sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, but we have no other options. Your son is the only one with a chance to defeat this creature. Even I know little about it, except that Clockwork warned me of his power."

"So what exactly can we do?" asked Ron. "Our weapons barely stopped that ghost and his army and if the one plaguing our world is more powerful, how can we possibly defeat it?"

"Ron, we've got to at least try!" Hermione exclaimed furiously. "I won't let that thing destroy everything I love!"

"You can't chicken out on us now!" Ginny added.

"Well, there are spells designed to affect ghosts, but they are few and far between." Moody growled. "The reports we've gotten indicate that they barely affect the monster. It's sort of odd. The thing looks like an alternate version of your son." Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker looked at each other nervously, something that did not escape the notice of his magical eye. "Perhaps it is."

"In any case, that doesn't matter." Remus interrupted. "All we have to do now is focus on stopping it. We'd welcome any help you can possibly give us."

"We can all take refuge in Fenton Works." Jack suggested. "Hey, where'd the ghosts go?" Indeed, there was no sign of them anywhere. Danny looked around, but they seemed to have disappeared.

"They must have gone when we were busy talking to one another, but they left us a message." Dumbledore told his companions. He handed the note to Danny. "It's addressed to you."

_Danny,_

_I'm sorry I had to take them, but we're organizing an alliance in the ghost zone to take him down. He's a danger to us as well, in addition to the magical and human worlds. It'll take us some time to hunt down dependable allies, but rest assured, we will find them. Clockwork at least will help us. Expect our arrival in about two weeks, since the alliance will be massive, perhaps rivaling the one used to take down Pariah Dark. Hopefully, we can find at least one of the legendary ghosts to aid us in our fight._

_What is most important, Danny, is that you do not give up, no matter what happens. Even if everyone else turns against you, your family and friends will stand by your side to the end. Give your old friend a chance: she will be able to help you. _

_To Jack and Maddie: During this journey, you will face some unpleasant surprises. Just remember that Danny is your son, and no one else can ever take his place. _

_To Jasmine: Words can barely express my gratitude for looking out for your sibling when I am not able to do so. Few others hold the kind of empathy and caring you possess._

_To Sam and Tucker: Danny could have hardly chosen better friends than you two. Even when it became very difficult, when you had to make personal sacrifices, you stood by him. All of you have had your difficulties, but your friendship has shined true. Sam: Let his make his own choice; you cannot force it onto him. _

_That is all I have to say for now. Simple continue with what you are doing, Danny, and may the force be with you. (Sorry, I simply couldn't resist saying that)_

_Clockwork_

"I just thought of something." Danny stated. "There is one more ally we can recruit. Unfortunately, she won't be easy to convince."

"You've got to be kidding." Tucker protested. "You'll never be able to convince her."

"We've got to try at least." Jazz stated, deciding to agree with her brother. "Considering the monster's power, we need any help we can get."

"I'm going to see if I can reason with her." Danny told everyone, transforming. "I'll be back in a bit." He flew towards the house, hoping Valerie wouldn't shoot on sight. Soon enough, he arrived and phased through the wall. Valerie gasped in surprise and fear, raising a weapon, but it was painfully obvious that she wasn't in good shape. There were bruises all over her body and she moved much slower than usual.

"Get out of here before I destroy you, ghost!" Valerie exclaimed, firing two shots. Danny dodged both of them and took her weapon away.

"I'm trying to reason with you, Valerie." Danny said in an attempt to calm her down. "At least try to hear me out."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Me and the others need your help. We're about to face a very powerful ghost and your skills will come in handy. He's killed thousands already and he'll kill many more if he isn't stopped."

"How do I know that's not you and you're simply trying to draw me out in the open to destroy me?"

Danny hesitated for a moment, then made his decision. He transformed back into Danny Fenton, hoping that she wouldn't go too berserk.

Which is, of course, precisely what she did. She took another ghost weapon and fired twice, Danny diving to the ground. "How dare you take the shape of my friend, ghost?" she yelled furiously. "What did you do to him?"

"Valerie, I am Danny Phantom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but…"

"That's not true! It's impossible! No human could survive a major charge of ectoplasmic energy! You're just trying to trick me again."

"Valerie, let go of your grudge for a moment, please, and listen to me. If I was really evil, why haven't I killed you yet? If I was evil, why didn't I attack you when you were wounded? If I was evil, why haven't I killed you right now? I wouldn't play games, just dispose of you. However, I am not evil and I have been protecting the town for two years."

"Okay, that is a little weird…." Valerie stated, reluctantly allowing Danny his point.

"Look, we're not going to be alone. My family, my friends, and the Order of the Phoenix are going to be fighting alongside us."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I'll explain later, but we don't have any time to waste. After a quick trip to my house, we're going to…"

"What the heck is going on here?" Damon Grey had arrived, ghost weapon in hand. He was African-American, in his mid-40's, and looked furious. "This better not be what it looks like, Valerie. I expected better from you, Danny."

"Look, I didn't come here to do… that." Danny stated nervously. "We've got a major ghost problem and we need Valerie's help. He has to be stopped before he destroys everything."

"It's true, Danny!" Valerie declared in his defense. "Danny's also the ghost kid! Look, he may not be evil after all. He's brought up some good points we should consider."

"All right, I'm willing to listen." Mr. Grey sighed. Danny and Valerie explained the situation as best he could and while he was shocked at Danny's declaration that they were going all the way to Britain, if this ghost was as powerful as they said it was, it would have to be stopped.

"Besides, my family and friends are coming to." Danny stated. "Why would I do anything in front of them? There's a lot more that needs to be explained, but I can do that on out trip."

"So did you find anyone willing to help us, Danielle?" asked Clockwork. He had mostly recovered from his injuries, though he was forced to endure a jolt of pain every now and then.

"Yeah, I found a few, but most ghosts simply refused or tried to kill me." Danielle replied. She was now 14 years old and living under the care of Clockwork. Now that he had stabilized her, she was considerably more powerful, though not as powerful as Danny. He looked at the ghosts she had brought, all of them a white color.

"A pleasure to meet you three." Clockwork told them. "Tell me, what do you call yourselves?"

"James Potter." one replied. He had glasses and was around 6 feet tall. The ghost was moderately powerful, though could be subdued by the stronger ones in the ghost zone. In addition, he was also a shape-shifter

"Lily Potter." The woman declared. She wasn't as powerful as the other two, but had a particular skill in healing abilities.

"Sirius Black." stated the third. He was the most powerful of the trio and like James, a shape shifter. "All of us are willing to help you."

"I thank you for your help." said Clockwork. "We are organizing a massive ghost alliance to defeat our enemy." He gestured at Dora and her army, Danielle, Wulf, and the ghosts Danny freed in "Control Freaks". "But we're going to need more, many more."

Again, sorry for the delay, but pretty much everything major is done in school, so I'll have more time to write. Speaking of which, I have to work on "Rising Stakes" and "Murder in Amity".


	8. And so it begins

Okay, I've finally got a few ideas for this story after a 3-month writer's block. This is mainly a filler chapter, so it'll be shorter than normal. Sorry, but I'm not too skilled at these sorts of chapters. We finally get to see some more Dan and the journey to Hogwarts.

Currently, Danny and the others were on a plane to Britain, as it was too far to apparate. All of them were nervous, especially after Danny described the sheer power of his evil self. Nonetheless, they were determined to bring him down.

Thankfully, Sam had connections and managed to get the tickets all at once. Even Danny and Tucker, who knew full well how rich she was, were surprised at the haste in which she obtained them. She refused to give any details, just saying someone "owed her a favor".

Danny and Valerie sat next to each other and neither had spoken to the other since they got on the plane. Danny was fidgeting nervously, while Valerie was sitting still, but it was obvious to anyone that she was uncertain about what to do. Finally, she decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Danny Phantom?" Valerie asked.

"I didn't know how you would react." Danny replied. "After all, you saw him as a menace that needed to be destroyed, someone that ruined your life and tried to kill you. Same reason I didn't tell my parents about my dual identity. I was afraid they wouldn't accept me."

"It still hasn't quite gotten through to me that Mr. Masters was using me as a pawn." Valerie said, not looking Danny in the eye. "I suppose in a way, I'm grateful that ghost dog ruined me. It gave me a chance to see that there were more important things than gossip and popularity. I learned what kind of people my 'friends' truly were.

"After we worked together to beat Skulker, there was a part of me who believed you weren't so bad after all. You could have just gotten rid of me when the fight was finished, but I woke up at home. I assume you overshadowed me? (Danny grinned guiltily) Thought as much. However, when you revealed me to my dad, I considered our truce broken and hated you more than ever.

"But I started to like the human you. It was very difficult to break up with you, but I felt it was too dangerous to get you involved. Kind of cliché, I know, but I only wanted to keep you safe. I may as well say it: I still have feelings for you. You're handsome, optimistic, fun to be around, and able to handle anything."

"I'm glad to see you understand, Valerie. I thought you would simply keep trying to destroy me like before. I didn't want to put our friendship at risk. I got to admit, I like you too. You're strong, attractive, essentially the same qualities you said I have. Just wish I didn't have to drag you into this."

"I thought you liked Sam, truth to say. It's pretty obvious you two have feelings for one another."

"I have them for her too, but it would be way too awkward. We've been friends since we were 6 and I didn't want to put that at risk, because if we broke up, our friendship could fall to pieces as well. The unbreakable duo would shatter to pieces. But you: You're different. I've grown to like you over time and even if we broke up, we could still remain friends."

"Danny, I think I have to say something. I'm not quite ready to have a relationship with you yet. I just need time to think everything over." Valerie gently kissed Danny on the lips.

"You might want to talk about this somewhere else." Tucker interrupted. "All of us can hear you." Valerie and Danny blushed once they realized that was the case. "I'm glad we're on this plane. That one man's eye is just plain creepy. It's like it can see right through me."

"Let's just get this over with before more people get hurt." Jack declared. "After all, this ghost is tearing apart wizarding Europe."

"Jeez, can you say it a little louder?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "We're trying to keep a low profile here. Besides, you don't want to wake your daughter up." Danny looked over at Jazz, where she was sleeping with Bearburt in her arms.

"She's got a point, Jack." Maddie added. "We've been bound to secrecy."

"Sorry, I'm not used to keeping my mouth shut." Jack apologized. "So how powerful is this thing?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Danny told him. "I never learned too many of his abilities, but I know he's a lot stronger than I am. I told you this before, Dad."

"We'll have to come up with some kind of plan, then." Hermione declared. "Will these ghost weapons we have do any good?"

"The spector deflector was the only one that was able to do anything against him." Danny warned. "Even that didn't last more than a few seconds before he ripped it off. So when will we arrive in Britain?"

"It'll be a couple of hours." Harry declared.

"I can't wait to see Hogwarts." Jazz stated. "It'll be fascinating to see how people in your world live. I'll imagine it's nothing like the storybooks about magic we have."

"There are a couple of similarities, but not many." Hermione replied. She and Jazz had gotten along pretty well, mainly because of their similar intelligence. "Muggles don't know about us, unless their relatives are in our world. Unfortunately, they're too weak to defend themselves from death eaters."

"Hey, don't insult us!" Jack declared. "If I get my hands on one of those death eaters, those ghost gloves will rip them apart molecule by molecule!"

"I'd almost feel sorry for them." Tucker added. "So why do they feel the way they do?"

"There are similarities in social structure." Ron explained. "Certain wizards believe they're better because they're called 'pure-blood'. Fortunately, there are only a few death eaters, though many used to believe in V-V-Voldemort's ideals."

"You see, I told you it was possible." Harry smiled. Internally, he was glad they had a private place, of Jack Fenton would force them to use a great deal of memory charms. "It's only a matter of time before you can say it without hesitating."

"It's pretty ridiculous, being afraid of a name." Sam spoke up, having been thrown from her sleep by Jack. "Sure, he's done terrible things, but if you don't say his name, you only hand more power to him."

"That sounds like what Dumbledore told me." Harry put in. He whispered in Sam's ear. "Danny and Valerie like each other, don't they?"

"Yep, for a long time." Tucker grinned. He had good hearing and enjoyed eavesdropping. "Maybe you should have made a move when you had the chance, Sam."

"You'll find someone else, don't worry." Ginny reassured.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think this is the time to talk about relationships." Maddie cut in. "We've got to be prepared. This creature could attack us at any time."

"She's got a point." Valerie agreed. "Let's save it for after this guy is defeated." However, most of them were tired and started to drift of to sleep. Anyone who nodded off after Jack, though, endured a rude awakening. His snores could rival a jet plane.

Even so, it didn't stop Danny from falling asleep. Valerie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I really like you, Danny." she said to herself. "I hope, once this is past, we can resolve our differences and maybe get together."

"I'm sure you can, sweetheart." Damon declared quietly.

"I thought you were asleep?" Valerie told him.

"Mr. Fenton woke me up." He explained. "Just so you know, I approve of Danny for a boyfriend. He really is a great kid. But please, don't do anything you're not ready for." Valerie rolled her eyes at that, but Damon knew he had to say it.

Meanwhile, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were trying to fall asleep with little success. Ron was looking extremely pissed off and Harry wasn't far behind. Thankfully, Maddie tossed a few earplugs over to the trio. "I never go anywhere without them." she whispered. "I've gotten used to this. Just don't tell Jack about it."

Within a few minutes, it had become almost silent, but there was a sense of dread that could not even be removed by dreams. Danny in particular was frightened, but knew he would have to overcome in order to survive.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"So when is Danielle going to be back?" asked Dora. She was fidgeting impatiently as she and her allies waited for her to return. She had been gone over an hour more than she planned.

"Be patient; her mission is not easy." Clockwork replied calmly. "She has been stabilized, so she is capable of bringing him here. I have every confidence he will cooperate with us."

"Why are we just floating around?" asked James. "We've got to stop him before he kills anyone else."

"Dan has great power and has fully recovered his strength." Clockwork explained. "If we strike him now, all we will be is food for the slaughter. I am afraid I cannot go with you, as with my wounds I will be little more than a liability." He pointed his staff at the computer behind him, and it showed the future of Dan Phantom.

"So alternate timelines really exist?" Lily asked in amazement. "I thought any changes in the past would simply change the future."

"It requires a giant change in the past to create another timeline." Clockwork told them. "For example, making sure one of the world wars did not occur. Minuscule changes will simply affect that timeline's future."

"So what exactly are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"I am bringing one from another timeline to help us. It will take nearly a day to bring her here, but she will be of invaluable help."

Finally, Danielle arrived with a roughed-up Fright Knight in her arms. She dropped him on the floor and Clockwork faced the Halloween spirit. "Hello, Fright Knight." He smirked. "You know who I am, I'm sure."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, glaring in hatred.

"I have an offer you'll be interested in hearing." He replied, ignoring Fright Knight's glare. "In return for your help with the upcoming conflict, I will free you from Vlad Plasmius. Yes, I know what you and the others have suffered at his hands."

"I don't think we should trust him." Dora advised. "He was a servant of Pariah Dark and could simply be planning to help Vlad destroy us."

"Your proposition has caught my attention, timemaster." Fright Knight declared. "Even if I follow your request, how will you free me from him?"

"You will simply free yourself." Clockwork smirked. "You can simply ally yourself with Daniel and defeat him for good. You know as will as I do that he is nothing like Plasmius and will not force you to do anything."

"This is crazy!" Sirius protested. "He hunted and killed our kind before he was sealed. Why should we trust him now?"

"Maybe we should at least give him a chance." James intervened. "We need all the allies we can get. Wulf and the others are trying to recruit allies, but the Fright Knight is powerful and one of the few who can possibly stand up to him."

"I still don't like this." Sirius persisted.

"Very well, but I will hold you to your agreement." Fright Knight said to Clockwork. "I will do anything to be free of Plasmius. Even destruction would be a kinder fate."

"So when are we going to attack him?" asked Lily.

"In a matter of days." Clockwork replied. "We cannot attack in haste. However, the time will come and you will be able to see your son again."

"Well, my armies, nervous as they are, are prepared to fight." Dora declared. "I have sent word to neighboring kingdoms and am waiting for a response."

"I can't wait to see Danny again!" Danielle exclaimed. "I hope he hasn't forgotten me."

"Even though I'm a wizard, I still find the idea of cloning weird." James stated. "You'll have to explain it to me later."

"I have to admit, I'm getting impatient!" Danielle admitted. "Well, it's probably because I've got Danny's traits." They continued talking, generally about mundane topics. No one except Clockwork knew much about their enemy except for his power. They knew there would be many casualties, perhaps even total losses. But they couldn't simply let him rampage through the magical world.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The plane landed at the airport and they exited the plane. People looked at them suspiciously, especially because Mr. Weasley was overjoyed by the muggle technology. Harry and Ron managed to calm him down, at least to the point where he didn't act like an overcurious toddler.

"Does he always act like that?" asked Maddie.

"I'm afraid he does." Ron groaned.

"Keep your eyes open!" Moody snapped. He wore his hat in a half-baked attempt to hide his magical eye, but it didn't stop the muggles from noticing. "He could be waiting for us anywhere. We have to be cautious."

"I would have to agree." Lupin stated calmly. "However, the last report indicated that he was in Germany. We don't have a lot of time."

"It looks like he hasn't attacked the muggle world yet." Hermions stated, "We can't expect that to last long, though."

"I have to agree." Danny added. "That at least I remember about my evil self. Let's hope these weapons have some effect on him. How did you guys sneak them past security anyway?"

"That's our little secret, Danny!" Jack declared, rubbing his hair. He then muttered to himself: "It's a good thing they owed me a favor."

"So where to we go now?" asked Tucker.

"To oblivion." laughed a dark voice. Dan Phantom had arrived and began to tear up the airport. He was about to head to Italy when he sensed his younger self arriving. Now they he had fully recovered the power he lost from Clockwork's prison, there would be nothing that could stop him.

People ran everywhere, desperate to get away. Dan swooped down, picking them off like flies. Security tried to stop him, but he barely spared them a second glance before cutting them down like wheat. Already large parts of the airports were in ruins, with people running with all their speed.

Danny and the others got ready to fight. He transformed into Danny Phantom and hit Dan with ectoplasmic lightning. It blew him back, but did no further damage. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie took out their weapons and began firing them. The others prepared as well, the wizards and witches taking out both their wands and the ghost weapons. Dan soon found himself surrounded.

"This is going to be fun." he smirked. "Make your move, Danny."

I know the quality isn't my best, but I really didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. This is what happens when I try writing too many stories at once. I won't make any promises about the next update, though I'll be concentrating on "Murder in Amity" for a while. This story has 4, 5 chapters left in it.


	9. Danny's Loss

I'm going to finish this ASAP, but I only have around 3-4 more chapters on this story, anyway. Enough talk; let's get to it.

Despite their talk, everyone was afraid now that Dan had showed his face. Danny immediately transformed, charging after him, only to be smacked down. "You'll have to do better than that, Danny." he laughed. "You only won last time through sheer chance; that is not going to happen again." He fired ectoplasmic lightning, sending him flying.

Shaken out of their stupor, the Order of the Phoenix began to fire their weapons. Dan was knocked back, caught off-guard, but that didn't last long. He returned fire with deadly ecto-blasts, killing 4 of them right off the bat. Those who could took to the air to fight, hoping for an advantage.

Danny came back, charging into Dan. He fired ectoplasmic lightning of his own and followed up with a ghostly wail. He fell to the ground, lightly battered, but had no chance to recover. Jack, Maddie, and Valerie were immediately on him, firing their most powerful weapons. He put up a dome and threw him aside, taking to the air once more.

Harry and Ron launched their weapons, Hermione firing spells with her wand. None of the shots hit, and Dan fired back with deadly force. The order scattered, not wanting to have such a large target. Fred and George locked on, and fired a series of missiles, sending Dan into circles.

Danny charged forward, firing an ice blast, trying to encase him. Dan quickly broke out and retaliated with ice blasts of his own. He fired large icicles at the Weaslesy twins, but they dodged with true skill. The lasers on the jet sled fired, knocking Dan back yet again.

Lupin and Ginny launched killing curses, but they had no effect whatsoever besides antagonizing the creature. He charged towards them, but Valerie knocked him off balance with a well-placed shot. Dan didn't seem too perturbed, though.

"So you weaklings actually have some fight in you?" Dan laughed. He had a few burn marks, but nothing like what those weapons should have done. "Well, let's take it up a notch." He duplicated into 6 and the battle intensified. The Order was now even more worried than before. They knew this creature was powerful, but even they underestimated him.

Danny and Dan dueled in the sky, firing ecto-blasts at their leisure. "You make me glad I gave up humanity, Danny." he laughed, delivering an electric shock. Danny glared, firing eye blasts.

"You're not getting away this time." Danny growled angrily. "I know what you're after. I am never turning into you!" He reinforced that fact with a ghostly wail, Dan firing one of his own. Both stopped at the same time and Dan erupted into laughter.

"I'm not here to turn you into me." Dan chuckled. "I exist outside of time, so I can do whatever the hell I want to you." He unleashed more energy blasts, Danny weaving through them to deliver a 2-handed uppercut. Dan snarled and tore into Danny's arm, but he went intangible and quickly got away. Before he could obtain his balance, Danny buried his feet into Dan's gut.

"Can you use some help, Danny?" Valerie asked.

"Feel free to lend a hand." Danny replied. "This bastard can't get away." Valerie launched her weapons, scorching his cape. Danny tried using his ghostly wail again, but Dan punched him in the jaw, sending him back hundreds of feet. He dived at his alternate self, delivering a series of punches.

Danny, however, was not going to fall that easily. With a huge effort, he threw Dan off him and duplicated into 3, all of them firing ectoplasmic lightning. Valerie followed up with missiles, sending him off course. They continued to fire, Danny kicking him in the face.

Dan recovered, spitting out a tooth. "You're going to regret that." He grinned. "I'm through toying with you, boy." He created an ectoplasmic knife, stabbing Danny in the side. Valerie fired at the back of his head, but he smacked her away like an annoying fly. "You don't get it, do you? There's no way for you to win. I am far more powerful than you can ever be. I am the fusion of two ghosts into a superior being. My power has no limits!" He punched Danny in the gut and kicked him in the chin. Danny tried to defend himself, but Dan was too powerful.

Before he could deliver any further blows, though, he was zapped by the Fenton peeler. He groaned in pain, firing an ecto-blast to get away from it. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were on jet sleds of their own, glaring at Dan with hatred. "So the gang's all here?" he laughed. "I get to destroy you losers all over again!"

Valerie charged forward, firing her most powerful weapons. Dan put up a shield and they impacted harmlessly, but Danny blasted him in the back. Jack and Maddie fired their guns as well, but he managed to dodge in time. "No one harms my son!" Jack exclaimed. Maddie fired as well, but he didn't consider either of them a threat. Dumbledore flew up, blasting Dan with a flash on white light. He glared furiously at the ghost; he had never been this angry.

"We're in this together, Danny." Maddie declared. "Let's take down this side excuse for a ghost."

The order was having no more luck with the duplicates. They did not have the power of the original, but were still a challenge to deal with. Moody and Lupin were dueling one with a combination of ghost weapons and spells. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were holding off another and the rest were fighting the other 3 duplicates. Two members screamed as a Dan burned them alive, only to be blasted by the twin's weaponry. Looking furious, they kept blasting, not letting up until the duplicate was destroyed.

"How are we going to take this thing down?" asked Harry, dodging one of Dan's blasts. He returned fire with his wand, but the spells did not seem to have much effect. Ron and Hermione launched burning spells, while Ginny followed up with her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. They all fired stuns, but it did nothing.

"You'll need to do better than that, weaklings." Dan laughed and hammered them with ecto-energy. Since it was a duplicate, it wasn't enough to get through their armor, but it was still painful. Harry fired the Langlock spell, gluing his tongue to his mouth. He glared with hatred and fired eye blasts.

"We can't stop him; we've got to think of something!" Ron exclaimed. "Impedimenta! Stupefy! Obliterato!" The last spell had a minor effect, but still wasn't much.

"We'd better rely on ghost weapons." Hermione suggested. "Our magic isn't doing any good." Ginny fired her ghost gun, hitting him in the chest. Harry threw an ectoplasmic bomb, but Dan destroyed it before it impacted. The ghost weapons were thankfully doing something.

"We've got to try dark magic; it's the only thing that might work on him." Harry declared. "Crucio!" Dan was stunned, giving them a chance to corner him. They opened fire with their weapons, causing various injuries until he disappeared with a grin.

"Okay, that was weird." Hermione stated. The others were still in trouble with the other duplicates. Not to mention she saw the Fentons and Dumbledore fighting the original, and it didn't look like it was going well. "Come on, we have to destroy the others."

But the remaining duplicates learned from their comrade's fate and took to the air, making it more difficult to hit them. Lupin fired a series of powerful spells, one of them clipping a duplicate. It was far from enough, though, and all 4 rained deadly energy, forcing them to take cover.

"Protego!" Moody exclaimed, protecting himself from the shots. He couldn't move as fast as the others, so he had little choice. The strain was obvious on him, but the shield held. Mr. Weasley apparated behind the duplicates and launched powerful exploding spells. They stung, but one wizard was not enough to take down a duplicate.

Sam and Tucker were there to help, though. Before they could hurt Mr. Weasley, they hit one of the Dan duplicates with the Fenton zapper, a weaponized version of the Spector Deflector. It stunned him enough for Moody and Tonks to fire killing curses, destroying it.

"At least we knew those have some effect on ghosts." Tonks declared with a grin. She apparated behind them, but they were ready. One of them headed right for her, but she knocked it aside with an exploding spell. It quickly recovered, though, and launched an ecto-blast, making a direct hit. He grabbed her by the neck and ripped her armor off with ectoplasmic claws. The others tried to help her, but they were too late as he dropped her burning corpse with dark laughter.

The remaining order members were more furious than ever. Unfortunately, 5 more duplicated came over them, killing 4 of them caught in the middle of the firefight. They were shocked and more than a little afraid, but their rage overpowered it. Since killing curses were shown to have affect, everyone who was capable launched them.

But none noticed the Dan duplicate heading after Harry and his friends. He shocked Hermione immediately, breaking her wand. Ginny and Ron both fired killing curses, but were unable to do anything. Harry sighed deeply and figured he had nothing to lose. "Expecto Patronum!" A sliver stag rushed at Dan, knocking him aside. Furious, he returned with ectoplasmic lightning, destroying the figure.

Everyone fired what was left of their ghost weaponry, hitting him square in the back. Wounded but not out, he turned around with a wicked grin. Dan fired ecto-lightning at Ginny, Harry running in the way. He fell to the ground, grasping his gut.

"Idiot hero, pathetic self-sacrificing fool." Dan laughed, preparing another attack. Furious, Ginny punched him in the face, the shock of it knocking him back. She got in a few more punches before he grabbed her arm. "I'll give you credit: no human I've ever fought has been that stupid." Harry fired the sectumsempra spell, forcing Dan to release her. Hermione protected them with a shield and Ron knocked him back with a disarming spell. He also fired the slug-vomiting charm, causing Dan to laugh. "Was that really supposed to… what the hell?" He started vomiting out slugs, causing them all to laugh despite their situation.

"Come on, let's take him down!" Ginny exclaimed, firing a killing curse. It took a great deal of energy, but nothing else worked against him. Dan fired ecto-energy down his throat, reversing the spell. He glared at them with pure loathing, but stopped in his path and blew up.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Ginny. The answer was a pair of ghosts. They looked familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place them. However, he soon started tearing up. He knew who they were.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked, to which they nodded.

"We're a couple of the ghosts Clockwork organized to help stop this creature." Lily said. "He's a danger to everyone, wizard and muggle alike."

"It's great to see you again, son." James added. "I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier, but it was against the rules. Not to mention we were captured by some jerk named Skulker. But the important thing is: we're back. We're here to stay, son."

"I hate to interrupt this, but we're having a lot of trouble." Hermione interjected. "Can you please help us? Our spells don't do anything." They nodded and went after the other duplicates, Hermione praying they would make it through this alive.

Dan backhanded Dumbledore with a laugh, obviously not considering him much of a threat. Danny and Valerie covered, both launching a burst of ecto-lightning, but he merely raised a shield. The duplicates hovered around Jack, Maddie, and Jazz, instructed to protect them.

"This ghost is the strongest I've ever seen." Jack sighed. "How are we going to beat him?" Dan appeared and fired a plasma wave, one he barely dodged in the Spector Speeder. Jazz fired the Fenton Gatling, but it had little effect, like most of their weapons.

Danny tackled him again, firing a powerful burst of energy into his face at point-blank range. Dan growled in rage and anger, returning with a plasma blast of his own. He did the same to Dumbledore, but he managed to put up a shield in time. With a glare, he fired energy out of his eyes, but they were easily dodged. He grabbed Dumbledore by the neck and delivered the most powerful shock he could, wanting to get rid of this nuisance permanently.

However, they turned out to be a mistake. Maddie blasted him from behind with the Fenton Peeler, while Jazz attached the Specter Deflector. Valerie fired an ecto-grenade launcher, sending him down at least 50 feet. Dan put a huge dome around himself, while he tried to rip the Specter Deflector off.

"We've got to take him out now." Danny warned. "That thing won't hold him for long." He fired a ghostly wail, shattering the shield. Dumbledore attacked with a stream of energy, Jack following with one of his ecto-cannons. Valerie went after him as well, but Dan twisted his head at a 180-degree angle. Shocked, she flew off course and he blasted her jet sled. It didn't blow up, but it was heavily damaged and Valerie was forced to land.

Danny charged again, but his alternate self put up a shield, and he was unable to get through. He had no chance to recover, being pummeled by powerful fists. Dumbledore flew to intervene, knowing it was suicide for anyone else. Even he was worried at this point. Even Plasmius was weakened by this time, but Dan wasn't slowing down in the least. He took a decent amount of injuries but managed to pull Danny away from the onslaught.

Jack and Maddie locked their weapons on, but Dan spotted them. He unleashed an ectoplasmic bomb, destroying the specter speeder. They parachuted out, but he flew after them. Danny grabbed him from behind furious. The duplicates fired their ghost ray, holding him in place. "I won't let you hurt them!" He yelled in pure rage. He attacked Dan, who was not prepared for the viciousness of the assault. The duplicates attacked as well, each launching ectoplasmic lightning. Dan saw Dumbledore save his worthless family, growling in displeasure.

"You won't win this, you know." Dan laughed. "I will always be stronger than you. You've improved, that I will admit, but you can't win, even with your new allies. It's come to my attention that Valerie harbors romantic feelings for you." He dodged a burst of energy. "That gives me a few ideas. I will break her, Danny, I promise you." He smacked aside an eye blast. "I will violate her until she is no more than a broken whore."

"NEVER!" Danny screamed, firing his ghostly wail. Dan withstood the blast, hiding behind his shield, but the duplicates launched it as well. He was pushed back, helpless before the power of the sonic attack. Dan growled, but his screams were unheard. At last it relented, Danny panting heavily. His duplicates were gone, but he was still in ghost form, which told him how much he had improved.

"Good job, Danny; I think you beat him." Valerie declared, flying up next to him. Jazz prepared the Fenton Thermos to suck him in, but Dan was not down for the count. To put it bluntly, he looked like shit, but was still perfectly capable of fighting. Furiously, he sped towards them and grabbed Jazz by the leg, hanging her upside down. Valerie and Danny prepared to strike.

"Wait, I thought your jet sled was destroyed." Danny asked.

"This thing can repair itself, which is quite useful." Valerie smirked. "Now we've got a ghost's butt to kick."

"I must admit, Danny, I am impressed." Dan laughed. "I haven't suffered such a powerful blow for quite some time. But that was your final chance and you failed. Now that you're out of action, there's no way for anyone else to win. You are the keystone, boy, and I'm sure you know what happens when the keystone is destroyed.

Danny wanted to rush towards him, but he simply had no energy blast. Dumbledore tried to faze him out of Dan's grip, but he was spotted and blasted aside. "You deserve a gift, Danny, and who am I to refuse?" He asked with a laugh. He charged up an ecto-blast and hit Jazz, burning her into nothing but a skeleton.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed, using what was left of his energy to charge at Dan, but that was a mistake. His foot was grabbed, and his struggles were useless. Valerie headed towards him, as did every order member who had a jet sled, but Dan easily stayed out of their way, his younger self in tow.

"You brought this on yourself, Danny." Dan declared. "You chose to come here to fight me, you and your idiot family. To think I considered letting you guys live. You still don't understand; you are useless… pathetic… weak… as long as you keep those useless emotions. The only way you can possibly have any chance of beating me is to become me and well, that defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

Dumbledore charged at Dan, knocking him, back. The twins grabbed Danny and hauled him onto their jet sled. "Get out of here!" Dumbledore insisted. "I'll buy you the time!" He was shocked by ecto-lightning and kicked in the face. Dan swooped down to the others with an evil grin. Taking a deep breath, he unleashed his ghostly wail, destroying everything in its path. The order tried to avoid it, but they had no luck. Even a shield like Moody's was useless. The entire group fell to Dan's attack.

Valerie and Danny were both shocked. He was able to eliminate the entire group that easily. What about her father? She had to make sure he was all right! "I should have done that in the beginning, but I didn't want to miss out on all this fun." Dan laughed, blocking a punch from Dumbledore. "Don't worry; I won't kill you… yet. I wasn't you to suffer Danny; I want you to wish for death." Danny gave Dumbledore an apologetic look and left, Valerie doing likewise. The few survivors disappeared, leaving the two combatants alone.

Dumbledore did everything he could, but alone, he wasn't nearly enough to stop Dan. Dan grinned and fired ectoplasmic bombs, tearing away at his ectoplasmic body. He laughed and held Dumbledore close. Dan finished the fight with another plasma blast, burning him down to goo.

"I was hoping for more of a fight." Dan chuckled to himself, and proceeded to destroy what was left out of the airport. "He's supposed to be the greatest wizard that ever lived." In the middle of his monologue, he was hit in the back. It hurt more than he expected, but perhaps that meant there would be a challenge. The British army had arrived, with hundreds of soldiers, several tanks and attack planes, and a boatload of stupidity. "This is going to be fun."

Well, so that's chapter 9! There are 3 more chapters after this one. The next one will be mainly angst, so it may not be that great. You'll also see what other plans Dan has for the future.


	10. Dark Hours

All right, I'm no good at angst, so bear with me. That, and Dan has other plans as well. You'll find out what they are, though there won't be too much action on his part.

Danny was an empty shell. He still could not believe that Jazz was dead. He should have been able to protect her; he should have been stronger. Jack and Maddie were comforting each other, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

He walked in a zombie-like trance and looked for a room. Unfortunately, he didn't know his way around and this place was very strange. He saw a picture of an old woman, wondering who it was. Danny briefly remembered they said this was the Black house, so it was probably someone in that family.

"Danny, it's not your fault." Valerie said, hugging him from behind. "It was that bastard that attacked us. Listen to me: we will beat him, no matter what. And you're not the only one who missed Jazz."

"Have you ever lost anybody like this before your own eyes?" Danny demanded. He was in no mood to be polite. "I should have been able to save her! I let her down." Dannny had tears coming out of her cheeks, Valerie trying to comfort him as best he could.

"Danny, you should be with your parents." Tucker told them. "They're feeling as bad as you are, I'm sure." Tucker and Sam were pretty shaken up themselves. It just didn't seem real. Jazz was the person you would always see and to have her gone…

"I just can't believe this is happening." Sam sighed. "I cared about her as well, but we need to finish this, Danny. Jazz would not want you to fall into depression; she would want you to be the same Danny, to stop this thing before more suffer the same fate. Yes, I know it is rather cliché, but it's true."

"Sam, leave him alone!" Valerie snapped. "He just lost someone dear to him. Danny has a right to mourn."

"He's not the only one who's upset!" Tucker defended Sam. "We can mourn later, but we have something more important to do. Namely, stop Dan before he destroys all of this. I know he could have killed us all. He left us alive for a reason."

"I know, guys, I know, but it's hard." Danny sighed. "I need some time to come to terms with this. I'm going to my room." He walked away, Valerie following. He ended up tripping on a pair of drapes and fell on his face. Despite herself, Valerie started chuckling. Nice to know some things never changed.

But a voice from the picture surprised them. "Half-breeds, Muggles, defiling the house of my fathers! Creatures of filth, ectoplasmic freaks! Disgusting half-bloods, werewolves, in my…." She didn't get a chance to finish as Danny fired an ecto-blast, destroying the portrait.

"Danny, we've been looking for you." Maddie stated, Jack beside her. Both of them appeared to be crying. "I know this is difficult, but we've got to come up with some kind of a plan, or we are going to be next. You don't have to come with us if you don't want to, but we would appreciate it."

"I'm going to make this thing pay for what it did to Jasmine!" Jack exclaimed, carrying his largest gun. "Just wait until he gets a taste of our prototypes! Don't worry, Danny; we will stop this thing, even if it costs me my life." Danny started openly crying and ran off, his friends going after him. "What did I say?"

"Jack, he's worried about losing the rest of us." Maddie chastised. "It probably wasn't a good idea to say something like that. Though to be realistic, there's a chance we'll be destroyed as well. I just hope Danny will get through. He's a strong boy, but…."

"I hope so too, Maddie." Jack sighed sadly. "I just want this to end, for this to stop. We've got to go to the meeting to figure out what to do." They walked slowly to the kitchen, where the few remaining order members were meeting. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there, despite being underage. Ron and Harry both looked teary-eyed, since Mrs. Weasley was among the ones killed.

Lupin and Mr. Weasley were both in the corner, looking a combination of haunted and furious. The feelings were obviously unanimous, especially since they knew what probably happened to Dumbledore. But they had a duty to fill and they would follow it to the end. Though it seemed more and more evident what that end would be. Both of them lost people they cared about, but they slowly pushed their grief aside to deal with the problem.

"Okay, we've got to make some sort of decision." Mr. Weasley declared. "It's only a matter of time until he finds us. We've got to make some sort of preparation."

"Fenton, I observed that one of those devices you had was able to actually hurt the creature, unlike the ones we had." Tonks stated. "Is there any chance that you could duplicate those devices?"

"You mean the Fenton Peeler?" Maddie replied. "Given time, we should be able to make more of them. The Specter Deflector had some effect as well, but was quickly ripped off. My husband and I are working on more powerful versions of the weapons for when we face him again."

"How long do you think that will take?" Mcgonagall asked. "I imagine we do not have a great deal of time. I only hope we will be able to duplicate that technology quickly."

"We already had blueprints for upgraded versions, though we didn't expect such a need." Jack explained. "It shouldn't take more than a few days with the proper equipment. These were designed to bring down tougher ghosts, such as the one we faced before coming here. Hopefully, it'll be able to do something about the enemy we now face."

"But we have no guarantees, right?" Hermione asked, to which the Fentons nodded. "If we fail, not only will he destroy us, but he'll go after the muggle world as well. He will kill millions of innocent people."

"We are well aware of the stakes, Miss Granger." Jack replied. "It is for this reason that we have called in the Guys in White, an American organization that is designed to protect the public from ghosts. I think it's become necessary."

"I hope you realize what you've done." Lupin interjected. "You two may have ended up exposing our entire world by doing such a thing."

"But we may not have a choice." Harry sighed. "Nothing else has worked against this thing, and we need to do more than force him to retreat. He has to be destroyed."

"Hate to say it, but he's right." Ron agreed. "There may be consequences for our exposure, but it won't matter at all if our entire world is destroyed."

"Most of the wizarding governments in Europe have been destroyed and that was before he got to full strength." Mcgonagall declared. "Nonetheless, I have reservations about taking such an action."

"The exposure of your world is only possible, not a guarantee." Maddie explained. "We would not have taken this action if there was any other choice. Hermione, why are you reading a book at a time like this?"

"I think I may have found something." Hermione replied, putting the book down. "Legend says that before he passed away, the wizard Merlin had stored his magic in a place where it could be used if it was needed. Only one who would use it for a good cause would be able to."

"Okay, but who knows if that is true?" Ginny protested. "I've heard that legend since I was a toddler. I've never believed it, so why are we now?"

"This is worth investigating, however." Mr. Weasley replied. "If anyone knew the truth of this, it would have to be the unspeakables. The department of mysteries may give us the answer."

"Assuming anything's left of if after the destruction Dan's wrought in our world." Ron warned. "We may not have a choice. The longer we spend arguing, the less chance we have of actually destroying this thing."

"Almost everyone who survived is in this room tonight." Maddie pointed out. "We are going to need international cooperation. Mr. Weasley, since you work in the ministry, what can you tell us about relations between your world's governments?"

"I do not know much of that, since it is not in my department." Mr. Weasley replied. "However, what I can tell you in that relationships between Britain and Western Europe are strong. Relations with the States, though, are quite strained and several decades ago, we came close to war."

"I only hope they have been warned of the situation." Lupin sighed. "This creature will likely attack them too, and they deserve some warning to have time to prepare a counterassault."

"And we may need their help." Harry declared. "There is not much left of Western Europe, so we may need to go to them. Whatever they ask for, we will have to give it. The stakes are simply too high. There is almost nothing left of us and our allies. The only place left untouched is Hogwarts."

"And that's where we need to go." Maddie stated.

"Hold on, let's not be so hasty." Hermione cautioned. "He hasn't attacked it for a reason. I think he's leading us into a trap. He wants to destroy us all at the same time."

"Yes, we're well aware of that." Jack replied. "He'll head right for it, where we can lead him into a trap of our own. All we need to do is finish our upgrades."

* * *

"We've got to act now, Clockwork." James panted, flying up to Clockwork. "There is nothing left in the wizarding world that can fight. The Order is almost destroyed, and Danny is a wreck. Lily's trying to console him, but we aren't much luck. I hope you're prepared for a fight, Clockwork."

"James, you shouldn't have come here." Clockwork sighed, turning into a child. "Dan is currently in the ghost world, destroying everyone who he feels will rise up against him. I've warned Dora and Frostbite that he's coming for them, but Walker has already been destroyed. Word is spreading fast and few are willing to fight him. I will fight, but I can't beat him alone."

"Clockwork, gather up whoever you can and fight." James insisted. "We can't wait any longer, damn it!"

"He's right, Clockwork." Danielle sighed. "We've spent too much time deliberating. It's time for action. I, for one, am going to stand by Danny."

"Glad to see that someone agrees with me." James smirked. "Where's Sirius, by the way? We told him to stay back."

"Right where you left me, Jackass." Sirius replied in his dog form. "I saw Dan fly by less than an hour ago. He was destroying ghosts who had no chance to defend themselves."

"All right, we'll move." Clockwork sighed, turning into an old man. "I hope Frostbite will suffer his pride and flee, because Dan will destroy all of them if he refuses. We can't do anything if he stays; it'll only put us at risk. Let's go." They flew off, gathering ghosts as they went. Many were terrified, but a few were willing to stand with him.

The ghost zone seemed strangely quiet, but they were still on their guard. However, a ghost headed towards them at great speed. Sirius grabbed him by his leg and dragged him to Clockwork. "I'm here to help." He protested. "I'm Vlad Masters, not whatever's been attacking us." Unlike the Vampiric ghost Clockwork expected, he was nothing more than a green blob. He sighed and figured he owed them as explanation. "Plasmius took control of my body over a year ago. I thankfully got out, but he's been getting steadily more evil since. It wouldn't be a stretch to say he's as dark as the monster that's laying siege."

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Danielle warned. "I still remember my last encounter with him."

"I'm not who I was." Vlad insisted. "Most of my evil disappeared when Plasmius took over."

Clockwork stayed silent for a long moment. The ghosts were ready to attack if he gave the word. Finally, he spoke up. "We'll let him go with us, but keep a close eye on him." He turned into an adult. "James, Danielle, that I will leave to you. I'm sure I can trust you with this."

"I'm glad you gave me a chance." Vlad declared. "I can understand why you would be skeptical."

"We've got more important things to worry about." Sirius replied. "We'll take any ally we can get. It doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

* * *

Danny was currently crying in Lily's arms as she tried to soothe him. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie tried to help, but they had tears coming down themselves. However, Danny suddenly stopped and forced himself out of Lily's embrace. "He's going to pay for this." he snarled. "I may not have been able to stop Dan from killing her, but he's going to pay for his crimes, I promise you. I'll chase him to Mars, if I have to."

"But it might be a good idea to be careful." Lily told him. "I still can't believe your parents aren't trying to help you! What kind of people are they?"

"They're grieving as well, so don't be too quick to judge." Tucker scolded. "Unlike us, they don't have the luxury of grieving. They have a job to do, as do we."

"We'll get through this together." Valerie added. "I think it'd be a good idea to join the others. We may be able to help." Danny nodded, walking out of the room. Lily watched the children with a sad look. Like her own son, they were forced to grow up far too fast. She wanted to watch them, but wanted to spend time with Harry. She hadn't seen him in so long. Her and James, along with others, were fighting the Death Eaters killed in action, devoted to their master even in death.

They headed to the meeting, which was about to end. Harry smiled and ran up to Lily, hugging her tightly. She smiled and returned it. "Isn't this cute, Maddie?" Jack smiled. "Just wish our son would hug us more. Though I think the fact I almost strangled Danny last time. I'll just have to be more careful." Mr. Weasley joined, though Lupin looked very uncomfortable with showing such emotion. Sam had the same sentiment, backing up into a corner.

"I see you don't like showing affection." Lupin smiled. "I'm curious: did your parents frown on it?'

"No, they just didn't care." Sam replied. "I learned to suppress them a long time ago. I show them to Danny and Tucker, but nobody else. It's why I went Goth, though I admit I don't follow too much of the culture."

"Well, I'm sure you can slip just this once." Lupin replied. "In truth, I'm quite worried about this whole situation. I don't have much to lose, except that I care about Harry. Everyone else I ever cared about is dead. It's very shocking to see Lily and James again. There are so many things I want to say to them."

"You won't be able to talk to James for a while, unfortunately." Lily put in. "He went to Clockwork to tell him the grim news and urge him to help us. He's a decent ghost, but he wastes too much time observing and not enough actually doing himself. It reminds me of the Ministry."

"I don't think he could be that bad." Lupin replied. "I'm sure you remember how the Ministry was when we worked there? It's worse now and they've grown even more intolerant."

"That's just plain disgusting." Sam shuddered. "Haven't they learned anything at all? I admit my world has its share of bigotry, but this world is ten times worse. Once this is over, I'm going to clean this society up!"

"You remind me of when I was your age." Lily replied. "I only hope you can change it, though don't you have to go back to the states in a while? It's a nice sentiment, but people aren't willing to change easily."

"Yes, that's rather sad, but we have to worry about other things." Danny told him, interrupting the conversation. "Namely, how we're going to survive this. If we get that out of the way, then we can concentrate on how to improve the world, assuming we even can."

They were all silent, preparing for the final battle. No one had the guts to say it, but it was in everyone's thoughts: it was very unlikely that they were going to survive this war.

* * *

Dan laughed as he destroyed the remainder of Frostbite's people. Some of them had managed to escape, but that was of little consequence. Dora and her idiot minions managed to escape in time, presumably to help his weakling self.

"Now let's see: who else do I need to go after?" Dan mused to himself. The local ghosts had long ago ceased to be any sort of amusement. At least when he was weaker, the wizards could put up a fight, but he really did not care.

Then a thought came to him. He would have to eliminate the cheesehead before he could become a threat. Perhaps he would put up a challenging fight, though it was one he couldn't win. Dan briefly considered releasing Pariah Dark to help him eliminate the nuisances, but even he couldn't beat the Ghost King.

Supremely bored, he flew through the ghost zone, zapping any poor soul that he managed to see. A creature headed towards him at rapid speed. From what little he had of Vlad's memory, this thing guarded the skeleton key.

"Let's see if this thing provides a challenge." Dan smirked, dodging his tail. He let out a huge breath of fire, which he easily blocked. "Well, I suppose not." He fired an eye blast, knocking it back. He punched the creature savagely, but to his surprise, it still fought. It whipped him in the back with his tail, and hit him with another fire blast while he was stunned.

Dan came out of it without real injury, but there were several burns on his jumpsuit. He retaliated with lightning, frying the creature's torso. Not wasting any time, Dan extended his fingernails and plunged them in the creature's chest. He was hit by one of the creature's arms, but it had little effect.

Dan laughed as he conjured a pair of swords, cutting off one of the arms. The creature screamed and he duplicated into 4, doing the same to his other appendages. Being a ghost, it was not fatal, but the creature was now unable to fight. He charged up a massive blast, finishing the creature for good. "Well, that's that." he laughed. "Maybe I should fight the cheesehead with one hand behind my back, just to make it more interesting. I've got plenty of time to decide, and I even have a little insurance in case something happens. Wait, why am I talking to myself?"

All right, just two chapters left and this story will be done. Do me a favor and resist the urge to cut me into tiny pieces. Please read and review, the usual routine, since I like this story. I think it's one of the few crossover that don't have Vlad or Dan teaming up with Voldemort.


	11. Last Hope

This is getting exciting; just two chapters left. I hope this one was worth the wait. There's one last thing that may save the wizarding world, but I won't spoil it for you. I also plan on putting in some dialogue between Harry and his parents. Warning: massive character death in the last two chapters. It'll make the last one seem like nothing.

Note: The reason the Order uses dark magic spells is because they're the only kind that will have any effect against Dan. I assume at least some of the order knows them since they've been fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort for decades.

Dan laughed with glee as he finished off the last of Frostbite's people. To their surprise, they were able to put up a capable defense, considering he was back at full power. However, like everyone else that opposed him, they fell. He interrogated a couple of the yetis as to what they knew about his younger self. Once he saw they knew nothing, he destroyed them without hesitation.

There was one person Dan still wanted to destroy: the cheesehead. He was constantly getting in his way when he was weak, but might prove to be a challenge. His plans for wizarding Britain were in place and all Dan needed was for them to fall into the trap.

He flew through the ghost zone, vaporizing creatures at random. Really, this was almost too easy. Dan occasionally fired a ghostly wail, just for the hell of it. He spotted a familiar ghost out of the corner of his eye. When he got a closer look, it turned out to be Technus, his old nemesis. Well, one of them, anyway.

"Well, if it isn't the weakling scientist." he laughed. "What a pleasure to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I, Technus, am being forced to design a new weapon for Plasmius to destroy the ghost child!" Technus replied. "Crap, I did it again! Uh… who are you?" He looked up and down at Dan. "You remind me of Phantom, but he does not possess such powerful muscles!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Dan smirked. "Don't worry; you won't have to serve the cheesehead ever again. I'm going to put you out of your misery." He fired an ecto-blast before Technus could figure out what he meant. He tried to fight back, but Dan was too quick for him and launched an uppercut.

Technus shuddered to himself. That was the most powerful blast he had ever felt, even stronger than Vlad's lightning. But he was the master of technology and would not go down easy. "Whoever you are, you will pay for that!" He screeched. "I, Technus, master of electronics, will…"

Dan didn't let him finish as he vaporized him, leaving only a pile of goo where the ghost used to be. He laughed quietly to himself, satisfied with his work. Now that his scientist was dead, he would have no problem defeating his old enemy. _I might want to destroy all of my old foes. _Dan thought. _I'm sure they will ally with Danny in order to try and stop me. Not that it would do any good, but it's a headache I'd rather not deal with._

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Ghosts fled at his presence, but Dan let them go; he had more important things to deal with. He threw the football aside and went into the castle. There was no one in the lab at the moment, to which Dan was displeased. Perhaps Vlad was in his study.

He floated through the castle, destroying any detection equipment he spotted. Dan was gravely tempted to simply blow up the castle, but didn't want Plasmius to escape. Finally, he spotted one of Walker's guards again and followed. He led him into a large room, where he was greeted by a series of ectoplasmic blasts.

"You didn't think you could sneak up on me, did you?" Vlad laughed. "There have been many before you that have tried and all of them were destroyed. I'm going to add you to my collection."

"You think so, do you?" Dan replied, getting up. He was slightly bruised, but it didn't affect him much. He looked around at his enemies. There was Vlad, Skulker, Bertrand, Spectra, Walker, and over a dozen of his guards. Really, this was almost pathetic. "Make your move, weaklings."

Vlad duplicated into 5 while Walker's guards sped towards him. Dan dodged their batons and returned with electric shocks, stunning them, He spotted 3 of them bunched together and fired a massive energy blast, destroying them. Walker was frightened, but his pride forbade him from running.

Spectra shocked Dan with her claws, Bertrand transforming into a ninja, hitting Dan in the face with his nunchucks. "Can't you do any better?" Dan laughed, smacking Bertrand aside. He turned to Spectra. "I see why your servant has to do all the dirty work. You couldn't destroy a worm. The only reason you exist is because you manage to survive off children's misery."

Vlad tackled him from the aside, sending both of them through a wall. His duplicates surrounded Dan and launched ecto-lightning. Dan put up a shield which deflected the attacks, but he had to put some effort into it. They conjured swords, Dan doing likewise. He dived through the blades, destroying one of the Vlad duplicates.

Only to be punched in the gut by Walker. Rolling his eyes, he fired an ecto-bomb, sending him into the wall. He flew after him, finishing the Warden with a swipe of his sword. His guards tried to escape, but they had no time. Dan killed every one of them with little effort, laughing at their weakness.

At this point, even Plasmius was scared. He had taken everything they threw at him, and didn't even flinch. Spectra attacked again, but Dan grabbed her tail and swung her into Bertrand. Before he could destroy them, he was bombarded by missiles from Skulker, who had previously not entered the fight. It hurt him more than expected, but he was pleased they could give him a fight.

"It looks like you're not as powerful as you think you are." Vlad laughed, creating another duplicate. Dan flew up, duplicated himself, and fired twin ecto-blasts at Skulker, ripping his armor apart. His duplicate, meanwhile, flew towards Bertrand and Spectra, destroying the latter. Bertrand flew off, but Dan trapped him in goop.

After the original, Dan turned towards Vlad. He fired lightning towards each of them, destroying the duplicates. Vlad put up a violet shield, blocking the brunt of the blow. "Well, it seems like the tables are turned." Dan laughed. "Let's see how you can handle true power." He created over 20 duplicates, all of which surrounded Vlad, who held up his sword, but couldn't keep it steady.

Needless to say, Vlad's struggle was doomed from the start. The duplicates defeated him within 15 seconds. He got rid of them with a wave of his head and flew towards Vlad. "I want you to know, Plasmius: I'm going to enjoy this." Dan grinned, moving close to his face.

"What… what are you?" Vlad managed to stammer.

"Interesting question." Dan replied. "I am you and you are me. Danny is me and he is you. I'm what he was meant to be, without weakness or worthless morals. Enough time; let's finish this." He launched a massive ecto-blast, destroyed to slowly disintegrate him. He then turned to Bertrand, barely sparing him a second glance before doing the same.

He flew up several feet and fired more energy, sending it to the ground. The entire castle blew up, Dan allowing the force to propel him upwards. "So much for the cheesehead." Dan smirked, surveying the damage. "I think I've allowed my weakling self enough time. By now, they should be in place, where I'll be waiting for them." He waved his hand and a portal disappeared, flying into the ghost zone.

"I still don't know what to say." Harry told his parents. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again."

"I wish we could have found you sooner, son." James sighed. "The Dursleys will pay for what they did to you and that's a promise. I think I could come up with a few suitable pranks."

"Let's wait until this is over." Lily cautioned. "We're heading to Hogwarts in less than an hour. I just hope we can defend ourselves, because that monster's sure to come back. Makes me wonder why he left in the first place."

"We'll take care of him." Harry replied. "I can't believe I'd actually have to face a threat worse than Voldemort. With any luck, he'll be killed before we destroy Dan."

"Voldemort's sneaky, so I wouldn't count on it." Lily sighed. "If he did, though, at least something good would come out of this whole thing."

"He's a bigger threat than Voldemort, unimaginable as it is." James declared. "Dan will destroy us long before Voldemort. I suppose it's why Clockwork decided to help you guys. I still think he hasn't fully recovered from his injuries."

"I'm still a little confused." Harry replied. "Who exactly is Clockwork?"

"He's the ghost who controls time." James explained. "He's the reason we can travel through it, if he allows us. Now enough about serious matters. Sirius has told me about you on the quidditch field; you're even better than I was."

"I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that." Lily chuckled. "But you were a chaser, not a seeker. That was Sirius."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the compliment." James refuted.

"You have no idea how much that means coming from you." Harry smiled, his eyes tearing. "I've never really known how it's like to have a loving family. The Weasleys are nice, but it's just not the same." Lily and James hugged him tightly, Harry returning it.

"Okay, break it up, please!" Danny snapped, flying into the room, Danielle behind him. "Touching family reunions can wait; we have a job to do! It's time to go; apparently Lupin knows of some secret weapon."

"Learn to be a little more sensitive, Danny!" Lily snapped. "Harry hasn't seen us since he was an infant!"

"Shut up; I don't feel like being lectured by some stupid bitch!" Danny exclaimed. "Now come on! We're running late as it is." Danielle sighed, trying to pull Danny back, but he angrily shoved her off.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" James shouted. "Do that again and I'll wipe that smirk of you damn face!"

"You want a fight?" Danny yelled. "Let's go, then!" He tackled James into the wall, firing a burst of ecto-lightning. Lily jumped in, trying to protect her husband. Despite the fact it was two against one, Danny clearly had the advantage. His fury made him even more powerful than usual. Danielle watched helpless as they duked it out. She wanted to help, but didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"Guys, stop!" Harry declared, stopping the combatants in their tracks. "Danny just lost his sister, so I can understand why he's angry. That doesn't give you the right to attack anyone you want, though!" Danny growled furiously and fired an ecto-blast into his gut. Lily shrieked and tackled him, but was quickly kicked off.

It didn't last much longer, since Clockwork, the Fentons, Valerie, and Wulf arrived. "What is going on here?" Clockwork demanded coldly. He was an old man, but still looked intimidating.

"He attacked us for no good reason!" Lily argued. "We were talking with our son, and he decided to waltz in here and mock us. Danny tackled my husband when he defended me and even blasted Harry in the gut."

"Danny would never do anything like that!" Jack exclaimed, raising his ecto-gun, Valerie doing likewise.

"No, it's true." Danny sighed, turning back to human. "That was stupid of me, and I took my grief out on them. I know I shouldn't have done that." James and Harry accepted his apology, but Lily was still furious and ready to blast him again. Wulf tackled her to the ground, demanding she leave him alone.

"Look, we're wasting time fighting." Maddie groaned. "Me and Jack are following Lupin to see what he's talking about. Can we leave you guys without breaking into another fight? Well, to be on the safe side, you Potters better come with us. Danny, please behave; we'll get our revenge, don't you worry."

Fright Knight wandered into the room, wielding his sword. "So I am too late, it seems." He sighed. "No matter; I'll do what I'm supposed to do."

"Wait, what is he doing here?" Danny demanded. "He's working for Vlad! He's probably here to kill me."

"Do not jump to conclusions, young Phantom." Fright Knight demanded. "I made a deal with Clockwork. In return for my help, he will free me from Plasmius. In the last year, he has become truly insane."

"Danny, I know a way to calm you down." Valerie informed him, grinning. "Come on, follow me." She led a confused Danny down to their room.

"Well, it looks like Danny finally gets his girl!" Jack exclaimed. "Have fun, son! (Maddie glares) I mean, don't do anything I wouldn't do! (Maddie glares again) Come on, what do you want me to say? Ah, forget it. I'm going back to work on those weapons."

As luck would have it, Sam, Tucker, Ron, and Hermione were walking past the room, talking about each of their societies when they heard moans coming from the bedroom.

"I hope that's not what I think it is." Ron blushed. "Okay, let's just ignore it; maybe it'll…" a louder moan cut him off.

"Dear god, Danny and Valerie are in there!" Sam exclaimed. "I've got to stop them!" She tried to run up, but Tucker and Hermione grabbed her arms.

"Danny's almost an adult; it's his decision." Tucker warned. "Don't try to interfere."

"God, when did you become so good at this?!" Danny exclaimed loudly.

"Well, that doesn't mean we have to stick around." Hermione stated. "Let's get out of here before this gets worse." They all beat a hasty retreat.

"I got to admit, Valerie, I never imagined you knew how to massage someone." Danny sighed contentedly. He was still miserable, but no longer felt like killing everybody.

"That, and I wish I could see their faces!" Valerie chuckled. "Of course, we're not going to be able to live this down. Man, your dad sure is a pervert."

"Not usually; he just thinks I'm growing up." Danny chuckled. "Besides, it isn't out of the realm of possibility. But I'm going to destroy Dan before I decide on anything."

"Well, maybe I can make up your mind." Valerie smirked. Danny was terrified and overjoyed at the same time. _Must not give in to hormones… must not act like other teenage boys. _His thoughts were cut off by Valerie kissing him passionately, playing tongue hockey. He was shocked but pleased, leaning into the kiss. They broke apart several seconds later.

"Wow. I never knew you could do that."

"Danny, I'm ready to be your girlfriend, but first I have to ask you something; I want an honest answer. Do you have feelings for Sam?"

Danny spent the better part of a minute pondering that question. He saw how worried Valerie looked, and finally answered. "I've always been a little attracted to Sam, though I never admitted it to anyone. However, that is the past, and you are my present and future." They hugged, sealing the agreement. Afterwards, there was a knock on the door.

"You guys still… you know?" Tucker asked. Danny let him in, and both his friends breathed a sigh of relief

"You guys, I think we should go after Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam declared. "We need to be able to destroy Dan."

"Yes, we're aware of that, but I see your point." Valerie sighed. They held onto Danny, who went ghost and flew out. He saw his parents and the others flying on broomsticks in the distance. The flight was mainly silent, since Danny was still in grief, and none of them could think of what to say. Finally, they arrived at a secret facility of some sort.

"I see you've finally arrived." Jack laughed. "I knew you guys would follow us. Now that you're here, let's show you the weapon this ministry is working on."

"Though if even half of what Harry told us is true, they're just going to use him as a martyr." Maddie sighed. "I hope he knows what he's getting into."

"We're not forcing him into it." The minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, scowled. "Be grateful I allowed you here at all, especially this half-breed you call a son!"

"Say that again, and I'll introduce you to the ghost gauntlets." Jack threatened, rising his fists.

"We have other things to worry about." Lupin sighed, deciding to ignore the half-breed comment. "What did you want to show us, minister?"

"It's a weapon we've been designing to fight you-know-who," he explained. "But in light of this new enemy, we decided to use it on him. This device essentially absorbs any magic around it, to be used whoever the person controlling the device sees fit."

"That sounds a lot like the ecto-skeleton we built during the Pariah Dark invasion." Maddie whispered to Jack, who nodded.

"So why are you making a child wear it?" Danny demanded. ""Harry may be mature, but he is still only a boy."

"Actually, a wizard or witch is considered 'of age' on their 17th birthday." Hermione pointed out. "Nonetheless, Danny does have a point. Harry's done a lot for your society. Why should he be made to do more?"

"I volunteered to do this, Hermione." Harry informed. "I have to be the one to stop him. I'm not going to let him destroy the world I love."

"It's not much of a world." Sam scoffed. "You put people in prison without trials, non-human creatures have no rights, you don't allow defendants to have juries or lawyers, and all you're concerned about is image! Even our government seems like a genius compared to you morons."

"We've got other things to worry about, so leave that for later." Tucker warned.

"Basically, this thing absorbs any magic within a 5-kilometer diameter, which is the danger of it." Rufus continued as if nothing happened. "The energy will overwhelm the human body unless severed quickly and burn it from the inside."

"How long would it take to kill a wizard?" Asked Ron, glad it wasn't him using it.

"Depending on how much energy you use, 1 to 2 hours." Rufus finished. "Mr. Potter, I'm pleased to see that you've volunteered for this. You are our only hope of stopping that creature."

"I'm not doing it for you, minister." Harry spat. "I'm doing it to protect my school, and my friends. You can burn in hell, for all I care."

"That can be arranged." Danny grinned, glaring at the minister.

"I'm not going to stop you, Harry." James sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do this, but you're a man and can make your own decisions."

"Wow, I never realized how much we have in common." Jack declared. "I know you're a ghost and all, but you're a lot like me. Were you a prankster by any chance?"

"Yes, one of the best." James grinned. "Me and my friends raised hell at that school!"

They continued to walk, and the Minister showed them the device. It looked like the ecto-suit the Fentons built, except the fact it was smaller. Harry sighed and attached himself to it, feeling afraid despite what he had previously said. He screamed in agony as all the magic rushed inside him, giving him power he had never even imagined.

"Together, we'll be able to beat him." Danny smiled confidently, but with a hint of rage. "He will pay for what he's done."

"We'll be right behind you, Danny." Maddie replied. "Jazz was very dear to all of us. Our upgrades are starting to work, but there are a few bugs. Still, they should be effective against this creature."

"I hope he's ready for a fight, because I'm ready to give him one!" Lily exclaimed. A man ran into the room, out of breath. He faced the minister, looking terrified.

"Minister, Hogwarts has been destroyed." He declared sadly. "Everyone who took refuge there is dead. The shield held for a while, but broke under that sonic attack of his. Minister, what do we do?! It's only a matter of time before he comes after us!"

"And we'll be ready for him." Ron snarled. "My magic may be drained, but the Fentons have plenty of equipment… right?"

"Of course, son!" Jack exclaimed, handing him a few weapons. "Use the Fenton Peeler wisely! I didn't have time to recharge it."

"I don't feel too confident about this, but I am not about to run for my life." Hermione stated. "Problem is, I don't know where he could be headed now that Hogwarts is destroyed."

"He'll probably attack the biggest, most populated target possible now that he thinks we're finished." Tucker replied. "Wait, that means he's going to London!"

"And that's where we'll meet him." Valerie assured, eyes burning with determination. She summoned her suit and armed the weapons. Jack and Maddie took the assault vehicle, Valerie flew on her jet sled, Danny used his powers, Tucker and Sam took the Specter Speeder, and the others used their broomsticks. The ministry wizards did not have the courage to face Dan, so it appeared they would be fighting alone.

"God, the pain's coming already." Harry groaned once they were up in the air. He fired a massive energy blast, destroying a large piece of land. "Mr. Fenton, what is that?"

"It's something Dumbledore gave me as a last resort." Jack smiled sadly, holding a red device in his hand. "I just pray I'm not forced to use it."

"So when is he going to arrive?" Insisted Dora. "I'm eager to tear this guy apart."

"I think we better be careful." Sirius replied. "This thing destroyed Dumbledore's ghost and if it weren't for the fact Harry's in danger, I'd get out of here."

"There's no time to retreat." Clockwork sighed in his adult form. "It's only a matter of time until he gets here."

"I never imagined my choices would result in this." Masters sighed. He knew he would likely be destroyed, but couldn't bring himself to care. He would just do what he could to contribute to the fight. Wulf growled, staring at him wearily.

"I just hope my cousin arrives soon." Danielle worried. "We can't stop Dan by ourselves. But Clockwork, thanks again for solving my problem."

"We'll be able to hold our ground long enough for the others to arrive." Sirius grinned. "I just hope the muggles are prepared. I don't know how prepared they are to fight ghosts."

"Britain has very little technology to do so." Clockwork replied, turning to a shield. "The amount of ghost hunters they have is fewer than 1,000, compared to the 27,000 in America. The military has around 400,000 troops altogether. They'll slow him down, but I'm not sure if they can stop him. That's where we come in."

They heard explosions in the distance, and they knew he had arrived. They hastily flew towards the cause and sure enough, Dan was there, destroying buildings with a grin on his face. "Is this all you could muster up, Clockwork?" Dan asked. "You're going to need a lot more than this to defeat me."

Clockwork fired energy blasts, everyone else doing likewise. Dan dodged the brunt of the energy, the blasts that impacted doing little damage. He tackled Sirius and dug sharp claws into his gut. He bit back a cry of pain and kicked Dan off, where Dora whacked him with her tail. She breathed fire, but missed and set off one of the buildings.

Wulf unsheathed his claws and growled in fury, Danielle and Clockwork backing him up. Danielle fired a burst of lightning, hitting her back. Wulf slashed Dan's chest, while Clockwork blasted him with a huge burst of energy. Dan glared with hatred and expanded a shield, knocking them off balance.

Dan grinned, grateful for the challenge. He fired scattering blasts, forcing them to evade. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed Masters and delivered a deadly shock. Danielle tried to kick him aside, but Dan grabbed her leg and through her against a building. Dora and Wulf charged forward, the latter's claws primed and ready.

Dan dropped Masters and grabbed Wulf by the paws. He ripped the claws off, delighting in Wulf's screams. He was forced to let go in order to deflect Clockwork's blast. Sirius fired his attacks, but Dan wasn't even fazed and laughed at his efforts.

Danielle flew up to bat, kicking him in the jaw. He spat out blood, and caught her in the back with lightning. Clockwork saved her, only to become the new source of Dan's attention. They grappled, Dan gaining the upper hand. He gripped his limbs and slowly started to pull them off. Furious, Wulf fired his energy, sending him sprawling.

"Thanks, Wulf." Clockwork panted, turning into a child. "But this is far from over." Dora's soldiers surrounded Dan, but he wasn't threatened in the least. He conjured a shield, using it as a weapon. While they were stunned, Dan vaporized three of them before any of the others could react. Dora blew a huge burst of flame, sending Dan into a building, which collapsed from the force. He burst out, slightly bruised, but perfectly capable of fighting.

Danielle and Wulf went after him from the right, Masters and Sirius from behind, and the remaining ones attacked directly. Dan was immersed in energy, but put up a shield, which blocked any further shots. He returned with massive energy blasts that would have destroyed them had they hit. Instead, they landed on the ground, blowing huge chunks out of buildings. He created several duplicates and flew down, continuing his rampage.

The police had arrived, but were too terrified to do anything more. Dan wiped out the brunt of them with a single shot, and threw any surviving police vehicles into buildings. He fired lightning, ripping apart the foundations, and causing collapse. Dan had a wicked grin on his face as he systemically destroyed any building in sight, but quickly grew bored and flew back to the fight. He surprised the group with ecto-bombs, stunning Dora and Danielle. Dan charged up an ecto-blast and hurled it at the two.

Clockwork and Masters rushed to intervene, but Wulf beat them to it. He took the blow that was meant for them. He swore Dan would be destroyed (in English) before fading away.

Dan laughed at their faces, dodging their careless attacks. "You're going to pay for that, Dan." Danielle glared with murder in her eyes.

Okay, just one more chapter after this. Still hard to believe this story is almost over. I was originally going to cancel it, but glad I decided not to. As for Magic V. Paranormal, that is canceled, at least until I start a revised version.


	12. Endgame

Okay, here's the long-awaited finale of "Mistakes"! This is honestly the first day I've been well in a week, so now I can finally start writing. Warning: There is a lot of character death in this chapter, so be prepared. What else do you expect when Dan's on the rampage? Anyway, I think I've ranted enough, so without further ado…

Note: The magical weapon is not mine. I borrowed it from Sliverlocke980

Both Harry and Danny floated in shock. Harry knew Dan was powerful, but if he could actually decimate a city… even with this new weapon, he might not be able to win. Clockwork and the others were trying to fight him off, with little success. "Okay, we don't have any time to waste." Danny insisted. "It's either him or me this time." He sped him and slammed into his side, not wanting to waste any more time, only to be thrown away.

"It took you long enough." Dan smirked. "You like what I've done with the place, Danny? Funny thing about wizards: They don't provide nearly as much entertainment."

"You aren't getting away this time." Danny growled, punching him in the gut. "You'll pay for killing my sister, you'll pay for what you've done, and you'll pay for even existing!" Danny launched a flurry of punches, surprising Dan with their ferocity. He merely waited for his younger self to leave an opening, and he delivered a devastating counter-punch.

Only to be blasted by Harry. Turning around, he grinned when he saw Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, and what remained of the Order, all glaring at him in hatred. "Be careful." Fright Knight advised. "We don't know what his powers entail."

"Shut up, ghost!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not taking orders from you!" He charged forward, guns blasting. Dan dodged smoothly, only to be kicked into a building by Danny. They continued to fire, but few shots impacted, and those that did Dan easily deflected.

Clockwork flew over and did everything he could to protect the crowd from Dan's shots. Grinning, Dan took off and slugged Clockwork across the side. Not wanting to waste time, he created claws and stabbed him in the chest. Fright Knight moved to intervene, but Dan barely gave him a glance before blasting him aside.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, charging up a magical blast. When certain of his shot, he let it fly, sending Dan to the ground. Everyone, including himself, was shocked by the size of the crater. They weren't foolish enough to believe it over, though. Their beliefs were proven true when Dan reappeared, a little worse for wear, but not seriously harmed.

"Well, it could be that I've finally found a few adversaries worth fighting." he laughed. "Let's see what you can do." He extended his hand, beckoning them forward. Danny, Danielle, and Harry gladly took the chance, the others following cautiously.

Jack and Maddie opened fire, trying to nail Dan with the new weapons. However, when one came within a couple inches of hitting Danny, they decided to try something new. James, Lily, and Sirius charged up their energy and fired it, sending Dan back. It wasn't nearly strong enough to hurt him, though. He returned fire with his ghostly wail, forcing them to duck for cover. Harry was caught in the blast, though, and even his shield didn't fully repel it. Danielle flew to rescue him, but stopped once she saw it wasn't necessary.

It stopped after several seconds, all of them badly shaken. There didn't appear to be any fatalities. Wulf and Dora headed towards Danny, ready to attack Dan again, who had gotten bored and began to destroy the nearby buildings.

"I've had enough of him!" Valerie growled. "It ends today!" She charged up her jet sled and flew forwards, Clockwork covering her. He believed her attack to be rash, but they had nothing to lose at this point. Harry had beaten her to it, though, and was currently grappling with Dan

Dan threw his fist, which Harry dodged and followed up with a massive magical attack. Momentarily stunned, Dan flew to the side, where Danny and Wulf were waiting for him. Danny fired a ghostly wail of his own, stunning him further, and Wulf unsheathed his claws and tackled him.

Dan was far from defeated, however. He grabbed Wulf by the neck and charged up dark energy. Danny flew to rescue him, but he was too late, and Wulf was destroyed. Furiously, Danny charged forward, only to miss and be grabbed by Dan.

"And they call you a hero." Dan laughed. "You can't even save the ones you love, like dear little Jazz. I only wish I could have heard her thoughts, to hear the pleading for her life." He licked his lips in satisfaction. Danny charged up ectoplasmic lightning, but Dan saw it coming and impossibly, got out of the way. Danielle managed to land a few punches, but they did almost nothing.

Danny turned around only to receive a foot to the head. Maddie blasted Dan into a building, giving her son time to recover. Valerie and Clockwork flew in to support her. "No, I won't give up." Danny muttered to himself. "I owe this to Jazz."

"Don't let revenge control you." Harry advised. "It happened to me and cost me dearly. I don't watch to watch you go down the same road. That's exactly what he wants." Danny got up, eyes burning with determination.

Sam and Tucker fired their weapons, as did Jack and Maddie, but none of the shots that actually hit were enough to even scratch him. Dora, in her dragon form, tackled Dan, but he returned with a bone-shattering punch, launching her into the air.

"This is all the magical world can offer me?" Dan laughed. "If not for my dear family, you would be finished. I grow tired of this game." He created dozens of copies, which surrounded his opponents. They looked at each other in fear as Dan grinned triumphantly. Harry and Danny charged after the original, while the others were left to deal with the copies.

"God, how many duplicates can he make?" Tucker complained, diving to avoid an energy blast. He noted that not all of them were attacking them. Some of the Dan duplicates were going after buildings, people, anything they saw.

"We'll wear him down!" Jack promised, but it lacked conviction even to his ears. Fortunately, he had his secret weapon. He kept it from Danny, because he knew what he would have to do. He prayed they could forgive him.

Sam was being plagued by two Dan duplicates. Maddie launched her gun at them, both direct hits. They faltered, but were not destroyed. Angrily, she took out the Fenton Quarterstaff and finished them. Another swooped towards her, but Remus blasted it with the Fenton Peeler long before he reached them.

"Quite a handy little weapon." he remarked. "Let's hope it can work against the original." Jack and Maddie barely spent time to breathe before going after other Dan duplicates. Several were going after civilians in the area, killing anyone they spotted. A couple of blocks around them were already destroyed and the police were useless against them. Danielle was distracting the duplicates, trying to get the civilians to safety, but she was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Eat this, spooks!" Jack yelled, firing his new weapon. It instantly shredded one of the duplicates, but the others got out of the way. They fired ecto-lightning, grinning as they did so. Maddie managed to dodge, but Jack endured a direct hit. However, he got up, blasting another duplicate.

The Weasleys, meanwhile, were trying to hold off another duplicate. Ron managed to slow it down, but they were too exhausted to do anything more to it. Fred and George threw their pranks at the duplicate. Their parents questioned the wisdom of that, until it trapped the duplicate in bubble gum.

"Destroy it, Hurry!" Mr. Weasley ordered. He knew that stuff would not hold the creature for long. He fired killing curses, as did all the others. He hated having to use dark magic so freely, but nothing else worked on this creature.

Danny, Harry, and Dan were dueling in the sky. Danny and Harry looked worried, since they had yet to cause any real damage. Together, they could hold their own, but their efforts at attack were almost pathetic. They simply did not know how to coordinate with one another.

Harry launched a beam of magic, which Dan predictably dodged. However, this sent him straight into the path of Clockwork's attack, sending him spinning. Danny followed with a ghostly wail, sending him into a building. It was quickly blown up, Dan bursting free of the rubble.

He grinned at all three of them. Really, what chance did they have? So they had amassed an army with ghost weapons. It's not like they did anything to him. Danny again launched his wail, him putting up a shield in response. "Give it up, Danny." Dan laughed. "You can't penetrate my defenses, no matter what you do."

"To his surprise, Danny was smirking himself. "Yeah, I know." He replied. "I just wanted him to sneak up behind you." Harry blasted him from behind, followed by Clockwork. Danny fired ecto-lightning, knocking him aside. Furiously, he pile-drived into Dam, punching him in every place he could possibly find. He was going to pay for murdering his sister! Unfortunately, his rage led to carelessness, and Danny was thrown to the ground, Dan floating above him.

Harry fired his own attacks, but Dan deflected them with relative ease. He grinned at the destruction. The resistance was nearly finished. Few were able to fight at this point. He spotted Valerie flying towards him, and flew to intercept her. Slowly, Danny got up, determined to stop his evil self.

However, it turned out that Dan fell right into a trap. Jack and Maddie blasted him with the Fenton Destroyers, and he screamed in agony. It was pain to rival the Cruciatus. In desperation, he threw himself out of the way and returned fire. The Fentons continued blasting, but they were unable to get another hit. Daneille attacked as well, with similar results, and she growled in frustration.

"You're not going to win, Dan." Danny snarled, Harry coming up behind him. The latter was feeling the strain, since the machine was beginning to affect him. Still, he ignored the pain and faced Dan determinedly.

James and Lily flew in front of their son, prepared for battle. Dan raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Lupin tried to sneak up behind him with the Fenton peeler, only to be backhanded across the street. He expressed mild surprise that he survived, but had other things to worry about.

James and Lily launched ecto-blasts at Dan, who smacked them aside with ease. They glared at him with hatred, but fear was also creeping into their eyes. Dan launched ecto-lightning. Danny flew to intercept, but was blasted aside by one of the remaining duplicates. Lily kicked Dan across the face, James ramming into his chest, but neither attack had any affect on him.

He laughed to himself as he charged up an ecto-blast. Harry tried to stop him, but it was too late. James and Lily were consumed by the blast, and melted into goo. Harry yelled in anguish and blindly charged at Dan, who anticipated the attack and wrapped him up with ecto-rope. He sent a shock down, intending to fry him from the inside out. Harry managed to shield himself from the attack, but it was clear that he couldn't take much more.

Dan, fortunately, was distracted yet again, this time by Masters, who had been waiting on the sidelines until now. "I wondered when you would show up." Dan smirked. "Let's see if you fare any better than your ghost half."

"Forgotten about me, Dan?" Danny shouted, shooting like a rocket towards his evil self. He dodged, only to be hit in the back by the Fenton Destroyer.

"Tell me how powerful you are to kill a helpless girl!" Maddie screamed in fury, launching her jet sled. Valerie followed, her face every bit as angry as the Fentons. Dan put up a shield and blocked their attacks, but Jack managed to hit him with the Destroyer again. To make matters worse, Clockwork, Sirius, Danielle, and Wulf charged towards him as well.

"You'll pay for attacking my cousin!" Danielle promised, silently grateful that Clockwork had stabilized, but even so, she was wearing down fast.

"He wasn't this powerful when he began." Mr. Weasley mused. "How could he have gained so much strength?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Danielle snapped. "We've got to stop him, no matter how powerful he is!"

Meanwhile, Sirius clamped his jaws down on Dan's arm. He tried to shake him off, but he would not let go. Wulf slashed his back, Clockwork following with a powerful energy blast. Furiously, Dan launched his ghostly wail, hitting everyone near him. Everyone was blasted back immediately, despite their attempts to resist it. Another couple of blocks were destroyed by the sonic wave, though the area was mainly deserted by this time.

"You've got an excellent point, Mr. Weasley." Clockwork groaned. "He was not this powerful when Danny last fought him. It is true that my serum weakened him in the beginning, but he must have done something to increase his power."

"But we don't have time to figure it out." Ron panted. Fortunately, he was out of the way of Dan's ghostly wail. However, they were now in no shape to fight. Dan realized this as well, since he recalled his remaining duplicates and resumed his rampage of London.

Harry and Hermione heard crying nearby. Danny was kneeling over Sam and Tucker, both appearing to be dead. Danielle tried to comfort him, but with little success. Tucker had already passed away, while it was unlikely that Sam would survive. Valerie tried to comfort him as well, but it was no use. He was lost in his tears. Harry felt a great deal of sympathy for him. Danny had watched his sister and friends die before his very eyes. He knew exactly what he was going through.

"We've got to come up with some sort of a plan." Hermione instructed. "We can't let him destroy London without a fight."

"I think it's up to the muggles now." Mr. Weasley sighed. "There's nothing we have left to fight him with. We sent everything the wizarding world had to offer, and then some, and he merely brushed it off."

"No, we can't give up just yet!" Ginny exclaimed. "We may not have destroyed him, but our weapons affected him! The new Fenton design has already torn him up. If we can get enough shots in, we'll destroy him!"

"She's right; we're not letting him go!" Jack exclaimed, reloading the Destroyer.

"I'm with you!" Sirius agreed. "He's not going to get away with destroying my best friends. I don't even know if Remus is still alive."

"He's alive, but he's in bad shape." Valerie apologized. "He won't be able to continue the fight."

"I agree with you guys." Danielle told them. "I'm not about to let that son of a bitch destroy the city!" They stared at her blankly for a moment, since her swearing was not customary, but quickly got over it.

"We'll have to observe our losses later." Harry told them. "We have to bring him down before he kills everyone!" The survivors spotted Dan flying towards them, launching a pair of devastating ecto-blasts. Many of the remaining Order members were killed, including Mrs. Weasley. Moody had fallen as well, as did Tonks and Clockwork. He gasped out his last, spoke soothing words to Danny, said to enact their backup plan, and disappeared.

"I know what I have to do." Jack suddenly declared, getting up. He took out the shatterstar, and began to run towards the destruction. "This may be suicide, but it's our last hope!"

"That's a shatterstar, the most dangerous weapon in our world!" Hermione gasped. "You'll be signing your death warrant if you use that!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no choice." Jack sighed. "I love you, Maddie. Never forget that."

"Give it to me! I'll do it!" Danielle insisted, trying to grab it, but Jack kept it out of her reach. "I'm only a clone; it doesn't matter what happens to me!"

"No, you matter." Jack replied calmly. "I'm pleased to see your bravery, but I'm the one who has to do this."

"Jack, no!" Maddie screamed. "There's got to be another way! We can use the Fenton destroyers! Think about Danny! Do you want to leave him without a father?! Danny? Danielle?"

Danny, meanwhile, charged into Dan, more furious than he had ever been in his life. He fired his ghostly wail, blasting him aside, and unleashed a devastating punch. "I see you aren't dead after all." Dan laughed. "Tell me, how is dear Jasmine? I hope Sam and Tucker enjoyed my special attention." Danny burned with hatred and fired a huge energy blast, but to his surprise, Dan managed to shield himself from it. Danielle blasted him from behind, but was backhanded into a nearby ruin.

"How did you become so damn powerful?" Danny demanded, charging at him again. Danielle charged into him from the side while he was distracted, wanting to give Danny a chance. He looked around at the destruction, and saw military vehicles of all sorts in ruin. Even tanks were unable to withstand his most powerful attacks.

"Do you really think I revealed my full power to you on our first encounter?" Dan replied. He had to admit, the human weapons hurt, but it was far from enough to defeat him. "I needed very little to defeat a weakling like you. Clockwork's serum may have weakened me for a period of time, but that is done, and so are you!" He launched his ghostly wail yet again, Danny responding with his own. The forces clashed against one another, destroying with little survived around them. Danielle sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. She couldn't perform the ghostly wail, after all.

Dora, Fright Knight, and Masters flew up to assist him, but they couldn't get near the duo. Finally, Danny became weary and the minute his wail stopped, he was sent into a building, barely managing to stay in ghost form. The others were following, eventually deciding to go down fighting, which seemed like a likely possibility.

"All right, guys, you know what to do!" Danielle exclaimed, looking at them.

"Of course; I intend to honor my agreement with Clockwork!" Fright Knight exclaimed, brandishing his sword.

"Yes, I know what to do." Masters sighed. "At the very least, we'll give him some kicks and punches to remember us by."

"No, I plan on surviving this and winning!" Dora shouted. She, too, was weary, but not as much as the others, as Clockwork ordered her onto the sidelines.

Jack run up to the front, frightened, but knowing what he had to do. He took Maddie's jet sled, since his own was destroyed, and flew up to Dan's height. He fired the destroyer, nailing Dan in the chest, and flew off, Dan giving chase.

Once he was far enough away, Jack yelled "Shatter!" and the bomb detonated, the blast going almost a kilometer. Most of it was in the air, but a small part of it touched the ground. Maddie watched with tears in her eyes. She would never forget her husband's sacrifice.

"Jack!" Danielle screamed. The others looked at her with sympathy. Even Fright Knight had to admit the human was brave to sacrifice himself like that. He only prayed it would be enough to destroy this monster; it was their last gamble. Danielle, meanwhile, flew down to Danny's level, ready for what she figured would be a much-needed pep talk.

Eventually, the light died out, and they waited for confirmation. However, to their absolute surprise, Dan was still floating in the air. Everyone looked horrified, but Dan was in bad shape with around half his jumpsuit torn, his fiery hair extinguished, burns and bruises all over his body. Even his cape was ripped off.

But his opponents had no more will to fight. Once they saw Dan survived their deadliest weapon, no one had any will to fight save Harry and Danny. Even Sirius hesitated to go against him now. Fright Knight, Masters, and Dora fought in the air, but they were not going to last long, even in Dan's weakened state.

"**DAMN YOU, BOY!**" Dan shouted. **"I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY YOU AGAIN!" **Now even Danny trembled in fear.

"As long as his halves are fused together, there's no way to stop him." Ron despaired and most people agreed with him. "We may as well surrender."

"I'm not going to surrender!" Danielle declared, changing back into a human. She tried transforming, but didn't have the energy. "We've taken a few losses, but so what? The battle isn't lost yet!"

"You might be right, but what more can we do?" asked Danny. "You're completely out of power, and I'm not far behind."

"Wait, that gives me an idea!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, coming up with an idea. "What if we can separate the two halves? We'll be able to destroy them individually. Harry, use your Diffindo spell!"

"That's not bad." Harry replied after a moment. "What do you guys think?"

"Are we sure it'll work?" Mr. Weasley asked with concern.

"No, but it's not like we have any better ideas!" Valerie replied. "Besides, he's been weakened, so it has a better chance of working, assuming Harry has any energy left."

"Enough to do this, don't worry." Harry stated, wincing at the pain. It had been around 6 hours since the battle started and while the device had not destroyed him, he was in a great deal of pain. Perhaps it was because he had already used most of his energy. _Thank Merlin their estimates were wrong._

"I have little energy left, but I can't let you do this by yourself." Danny said determinedly. Together, they flew up to Dan, who had just about finished his remaining opponents. He was no longer grinning, but looked at the duo furiously.

Danny blasted him, holding him in place, while Danny launched the Diffindo spell. Dan screamed, but it wasn't quite enough. Danny used his remaining power as a distraction while his comrade summoned all his remaining energy and shot it at Dan. He screamed again, and slowly, his two halves came apart.

They were in little better shape. Phantom was battered, looking horrible. He had almost none of his jumpsuit and his emblem was destroyed. Plasmius was badly shaken as well, but in slightly better shape. "Free! I'm finally free!" he exclaimed.

"Think again, cheesehead!" Phantom laughed, diving towards him. Plasmius was not about to get away from him! However, he dodged, not wanting to be part of a fused ghost again. Phantom was blasted by the destroyer, and in his weakened state, fell to the ground.

"You're finished, Phantom!" Danny promised, but with the last of his strength, Phantom created a ghost portal and disappeared.

"I suppose I should thank you." Plasmius smiled; his first real one in decades. "I've been his slave for the past 12 years, and you have freed me!"

"Is it over?" Hermione asked. "Is it really over?" As she said this, both Danny and Harry fell to the ground, out of power. Valerie sped towards them, managing to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Not quite." Plasmius sighed. "There's still one more thing you need to do: destroy me. We can't have him fuse with me again. You must administer the final shot." Without hesitation, Maddie stepped forward and fired. It hit Plasmius right in the chest, and he went to his "death" (so to speak) calmly.

Danny felt grief at that, and was about to shout at his mother, but deep down knew he was right. They couldn't have risked it. They slowly went back to the headquarters, but no one felt like celebrating. Fred and George were about to start, but stopped abruptly when they learned their mother was dead, and fell to tears like everyone else.

The remaining Fentons made plans to leave. They wish they could have had a funeral for Tucker, Jazz, and Jack, but there was nothing left of them. Sam managed to survive, thanks to a combination of magic and Muggle technology, but would have to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life. That, and Britain held too many painful memories. Danielle and Valerie spent several days comforting Danny and sharing the grief with him.

It turned out that in the 6 hours that Dan rampaged through London, around 70,000 people were killed and around 3 square miles of land utterly destroyed. They still had a hard time believing he had that kind of power, but since he was beaten, it didn't matter.

The Order wished the Fentons and their condolences. But there was still one question nobody knew: was it really over?

Wow, I never thought the story would get this long. I'll probably write an epilogue sometime, whenever I think about it. Hey, I warned you there would be a lot of character death. Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could write a sequel to this. Most of the characters are dead. By the way, I took down the first version because I forgot to include Danielle. I know many people hate her, but since she was part of the battle, I couldn't ignore her.


End file.
